Compensation
by Yaoifan101
Summary: Joey is tired of feeling abused, abandoned, and betrayed. Dartz takes advantage of this and brings Joey over to his side. Valon develops feelings for the newest member while the gang tries to break Joey of the curse. Valon/Joey Angershipping yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer- Haven't done this in a bit but aw well. Yu-gi-oh definitely not mine...if it was trust me they would have just kept going and yugioh gx, 5d, and especially yugioh zexal would have never been made...well maybe gx could stay. Lol Also...Joey would be having a gay orgy with almost every male in the show...-sigh- if only._**

**_Enjoy_**

**_..._**

Joey cringed as his shoulder collided with the wet pavement outside. He was too tired to pick himself up, too sick of life to want to try. He laid there in the alley as the cold ran pelted down on his battered body.

When had everything gone so wrong?

His father was an abusive drunk, who used him as a human punching bag. His mother barely knew he existed and his sister Serenity was miles away from him. He was a Junior in High School and he already had 4 different jobs to pay for the apartment he and his father lived in. Even his own friends seemed to be turning against him.

Joey shivered and closed his eyes in defeat; glittering tears streaked down his face mixing with drops of rain.

What was the point of all of this anymore? How many more times would he have to put up with this pain?

Joey felt his throat tighten; broken sobs poured past his cut lips. His arms wrapped around his bruised torso in a vain attempt of supplying himself with comfort. He only curled against himself sobbing with even more vigor.

He never wanted to feel like this ever again.

Suddenly the sound of a motor revving caught his attention. He didn't move though like he normally would have, he was just too sick to care anymore. He could hear soft footsteps colliding with puddles on the pavement. They came closer to him and stopped behind him.

"You alright there, Mate?" a voice asked him. The heavy australian accent was what caught Joey's attention first. He didn't respond to the person; though. He didn't have the strength anymore.

Joey cringed when he felt a hand touch his arm causing him to unintentionally flinch.

"Hey, easy now, Mate. I ain't gonna hurt ya." the soft voice assured. "In fact, I wanna help you."

"How could you possibly help me," Joey asked finding his voice. Joey cringed at both the physical and emotional pain that tormented him. Innerly he believed that was true, how could anyone possibly help him, when he was already in so deep.

"Not me, but I know someone who can help you." he explained silently. "If you come with me, I'll take you to him."

Joey shuddered once more against the cold rain. He was too weak to think rationally, to realize that a stranger randomly wanting to help him, offering to take him to a person he didn't even know, was dangerous. The only thing Joey picked up on was the promise in those words.

The promise of help.

"..O-Okay," Joey whispered painfully. The boy behind him reached over helping him to his feet. Joey flinched and winced as the boy accidentally touched the sore area's of his person. Once Joey was set back on his feet he began to feel faint, and his legs shook beneath him causing him to stumble forward. He found himself colliding into something hard and warm.

"Woah, you alright Joey?"

Joey's eyes widened, "H-How do you know my name?" he asked nervously. Although despite his anxiety about this person he found himself still clinging onto his arms in order to prevent himself from toppling over again. "I know a lot about you." he explained in a mysterious sort of way. "My name is Valon, by the way." he added. "Come on, I'll take you to meet my boss..."

Joey allowed Valon to lead him over to what Joey realized was the source of the motor he had heard earlier, a red motorcycle. Valon wordlessly handed Joey a helmet and picked his own up afterwards. It was then that Joey took the time to get a good look at this new person.

Valon, upon further inspection had light brown spiky hair with a set of green lensed goggles sitting on top of his head. Joey vaguely in the back of his head was reminded of a comic book character he had seen once, he was pretty sure it was a blue hedgehog or something. Now Valon's eyes...God. His eyes were quite possibly some of the bluest eyes Joey had ever seen. They were even bluer then Kaiba's.

Those crystal blue pools looked over at Joey meeting the blonde's own ruby colored eyes.

"You know," Valon began softly catching the duelists attention again. "You got real pretty eyes, you know that?"

Joey widened his eyes, "What?" he asked incredulously. Unsure if he had heard Valon say that correctly, was this stranger actually telling him he had pretty eyes? And not just nice eyes, but _pretty_? Valon smiled at the look on Joey's face before he threw a leg over the motorcycle and straddled the bike.

"Well then, hop on Mate."

Joey froze though, he began to hesitate, to doubt this decision. He stared at the helmet in his hands. Was he really going to go with this man? What was going to happen to him if he went with Valon? What would happen if he didn't.

Was he really willing to risk something horrible happening to him by going with the blue eyed brunette.

Maybe he should just turn around. Maybe he should just walk away and not look back and forget that this had ever happened.

Valon looked over his shoulder at the younger boy. "Well..." he asked. "What's it gonna be Mate. Are you gonna get on or go home?" he prompted.

Joey glanced back at the dark alley way that he had previously been laying in and was suddenly reminded of what awaited him if he didn't go with Valon.

A hard merciless fist against his jaw, a string of threats and curses, a day filled with working three hour shifts, six hours of school work piling up, friends who were turning from him, another sleepless night.

His eyes saddened in realization. He had nothing worth wanting waiting for him if he turned around.

So with that final thought Joey put the helmet on and got on the bike behind Valon, hesitantly wrapping his arms around the blue eyed Aussie's middle.

He listened as the bike's engine revved to life again, the motor roaring through the sound of the crashing rain.

"Hold on Mate."

Joey felt the familiar pain rack through his frame again and thought about the things that had led to this happening. The pain was there and so very real...and so very painful. He merely closed his eyes and rested his forehead between Valon's shoulder blades as the brunette sped off down the empty dark road.

Taking him to God knows where.

...

Joey opened his eyes finally once he felt the roaring of the engine subsiding. The world grew still again except for the feeling of Valon moving. The elder slowly removed his helmet setting it on the handle bar and looked back at Joey.

"Here we are." he announced. Joey picked up his head and gazed up at the building they were parked in front of.

"Where is here?" he whispered out; his throat too sore to manage anything more. This time Valon didn't immediately reply, instead he got off the motorcycle and waited for Joey to follow. Joey removed the helmet and set it next to Valon's and compliantly followed him into the building.

"How is this person supposed to help me?" Joey asked meekly. He normally would have beat himself up for allowing himself to show this kind of weakness in front of someone else. But he just couldn't bring himself to care about any of that any more. His fiery spirit was just too worn down by everything.

Everything had finally just took it's toll on him.

Valon's smile wasn't noticed by the crimson eyed boy, "You'll see."

Joey found himself being led down a hallway and into an elevator. He watched the metal doors close in front of them, he shifted his weight nervously. His ruby orbs darted up to the changing numbers above the doors. He felt the familiar doubt and fear returning to his mind.

Joey's eyes stayed locked on the numbers as they finally came to a stop, it was the top floor. Once the elevator finally came to a stop and the doors slid open following the soft ding, they stepped out and walked up to two large doors. Valon glanced back at Joey and grinned. He pushed them open exposing the room hidden behind them.

Joey's eyes grew small.

This was certainly not a normal room. It was all made of stone. It was like Joey had been thrust back in time. Valon ushered Joey into the strange room and closed the door behind him.

"W-What is this?" Joey asked a tad bit fearfully. In the back of the room there were three statues of snakes and a pair of large eyes carved into the wall above them. It scared the hell out of Joey quite frankly.

This entire place was creepy, torches lit the room and statues of serpents wrapped around stone pillars that lined the sides of the room. The ceiling was high making the room seem like a building all its own. There were carvings on the walls, pictures and symbols. Words of a language Joey couldn't understand. Picture's of a past Joey had never heard of.

"It's home." A deep voice sounded from the shadows making Joey jump and spin around. He watched a tall figure step out from the shadows; he was wearing a long white robe and a hood, preventing the blonde from seeing his face.

"W-Who are you?" Joey stammered unable to mask the fear in his voice. The figure let out a low chuckle of amusement, a slim pale hand reached up pulling back the hood of the light colored cloak.

"You may call me Dartz."

Joey felt his blood curdling unpleasantly; the man who had addressed himself as Dartz seemed to scream trouble. He had long aqua colored hair and two different colored eyes, one was cerulean blue while the other was an odd amber shade of yellow. He wore a strange dim purple colored jewel around his forehead. He was dressed in white and purple, Dartz himself looked like he had stepped right out of the past. To Joey the other seemed to convey a sense of regality for some reason.

"I've been waiting for you for quite a long time," he said. Joey blinked in bewilderment, "Waiting for me? H-How could you know that..that I was coming here?" Joey asked paling, taking a step backwards.

"No need to be afraid, you've come home. To a place where everyone understands you, a place where no one can abandon you. Where no one can harm you."

"I-I..T-This doesn't make any sense. H-How do you know so much about me?" Joey stuttered.

"It's all in your eyes, little one." he replied smoothly. Joey's crimson orbs widened when he suddenly felt a force hit him; memories flooded his mind.

_Joey creaked open the door tentatively, he stepped through the threshold. "Dad?" he called out hesitantly. He let out a loud cry of pain when a loud smash sounded next to his ear, shards of broken glass were sent flying into his already bruised flesh._

_He fell over onto his knee's._

_"Where the hell were you ya worthless brat!" his father shouted at him. Joey whimpered fearfully unable to form words causing him to gape soundlessly. He heard his father snarl furiously, he curled into a ball bracing himself for the blows he knew were coming._

_"I asked you a question you sick little fuck!" he shouted kicking his son square in the gut. The teen cried out painfully as blood filled his mouth, the bitter metallic taste flooding his senses. _

Joey's svelte tattered frame shook horribly at the terrible memories. His legs buckled beneath him making him fall onto his knee's which were already scraped from his previous fall. The only thing holding him up were his own hands braced in front of him.

Hot tears filled his eyes, and he didn't make any move to stop them. He was tired, so very tired.

"Please don't make me go back there," he whispered desperately. Shimmering tears fell down his face leaving wet marks on the stone floor underneath him. His shoulders and his back began to heave as soft broken sobs left his lips. "I don't want to feel that pain again."

"Of course you don't" Dartz crooned softly. "I'll make sure you never have to feel this way again." he promised. "You've been used and lied to by the people who called themselves your friends." he said distastefully.

"You poor little thing, if they had really been your friends then they would have known something was wrong, they would have tried to help you," he cooed in an almost hypnotizing tone. Joey cringed shutting his eyes, the words stung.

They stung because they voiced what he himself had thought on those nights when he felt like it wasn't worth it. It was what he always thought in the back of his mind.

"But they didn't even try to lift a finger to help you did they?" he asked sympathetically. Joey cringed shaking his head sending his liquid gold bangs flying from his face.

"No, because they never really cared about you, they were using you." he concluded. "And you don't deserve that do you? You're just as good as they are, they have no right to ridicule you like that." he commiserated.

Joey was sure that in any normal circumstance he would have scoffed at this. But right now...right now this all sounded so..so good to him. He was beaten, broken, and exhausted. He was sick and tired of his life and this pain. All he wanted was for someone to make this all go away, and the man before him was offering to do that.

And in his current state that offer just sounded too good to pass up. This man was confirming all of the doubts and fears in his mind and offering him an escape from all of them.

"You just want to be cared for and treated as an equal," he trailed off.

Joey opened his red rimmed glassy eyes and sniffled, "That's all I want," he whispered in a trembling voice.

"I can make all of that come true for you. I can make all of this pain go away," he promised. Joey lifted his head up finally his crimson eyes meeting the others.

"I'll do anything, I never want to feel like this ever again."

"And so you shan't. Will you relinquish your ties to your friends, and your family?" he asked inquisitively. Joey slowly lifted his hand to his eyes, wiping away the tears, "I will, I don't want to have any reminders of them!" he said, suddenly filled with chagrin.

Dartz smiled a sly and satisfied grin at the blondes response, "Good," he purred out.

He lifted his hand and touched Joey's forehead sending a strange force through his body. The green pendant on Dartz's chest exuded an eery green light. Joey's eyes widened when something shot through him, the green light blinded him.

When the light faded a mark formed on his forehead it's shape in the same exactness of the pendant that had emitted the glow. And in that instant Joey felt different.

Suddenly the world made sense to him, he could see through the lies and deceit of his so called 'friends'. And the brunt of his pain seemed to fade as he cut his former ties with the sources of his pain.

Dartz grinned, "Welcome to your new family."

TBC

**_..yeah...what do ya think of that. I never found a fanfic where this happens...i was a little pissed. But this is the point of fanfiction to write things no ones ever wrote of or even thought about. Im positive someone's thought about this but I just decided to write it. Yeah writing this series will be complicated but I'll manage. But this is so cool I mean Orichalcos Joey! Squee! "Basically all i did was replace Mai...cause i don't like her...the only person standing in my way of making joey gay...hmph! Lol well also i love joey and valon together...ohhh the accents! And don't worry I'm not changing Joey's personality per say you know like how Mai turned into a even more unlikable bitch. No he'll still be sweet joey but now he's just really..i don't know hwo to put it..hateful toward his past. Aw who cares Valon will make it better! YAY! Please review!_**


	2. Place to Heal

_"You're an amateur."_

_"You're just a second rate duelist ."_

_"You're dog and a loser with no skill."_

_"You're a disgrace to the game."_

_"You'll never amount to anything."_

"Joey."

Joey opened his eyes slowly to find himself staring at his feet. Valon observed Joey with concern, the blonde had gone through the initiation no more then a few hours ago. At the moment Valon was trying to help the crimson eyed teen with his wounds, but Joey every now and then seemed to zone out.

And every time he did Valon noticed the way Joey's eyes narrowed, the way his lip pulled back into a faint snarl, the way his ruby eyes seemed to ignite with hatred.

For some reason it caused something to stir within the brunette. What it was he couldn't quite pin point though. The pain and humiliation Joey felt made Valon feel...furious.

The Aussie paused seeing that Joey wasn't responding to him, he cleared his throat softly before continuing, "Don't worry Mate, they won't be able to hurt you anymore," he promised.

Joey didn't respond though, he didn't so much as blink or nod to show any sign that he had even heard what Valon had said to him. This caused the Aussie to let out a sigh of resignation, the blue eyed biker instead turned his attention back to the blond's arm.

He continued wiping off the blood that was caked there, while at the same time trying to be mindful of the other cuts and bruises strewn about the otherwise flawless sun-kissed skin.

"Why are you here?"

Valon widened his eyes and looked over at the younger boy, "What do you mean by that?" he asked curiously. Joey opened his mouth, but stopped before he said anything. He licked his dry lips, "..What happened to you..." he asked slowly and hesitantly.

Almost as if he was trying to figure out how to phrase his question. Like he was afraid to ask Valon the question, as if he was scared of being reprimanded for it. Valon's gaze dropped upon understanding the blonde's question.

"Dartz found me in a juvenile correction facility," he replied in a nearly monotone voice and pretended he was concentrating on Joey's injuries. "He offer'd me a way out 'a there, so I took his offer," he explained calmly while he smoothed out a bandage over the cut.

"And I can tell ya one thing Mate, I've never regretted it," he said.

Crimson eyes finally looked down to meet pools of azure. And this time Valon saw something different reflected in those ruby orbs, it wasn't hatred this time, nor was it pain, it was...more like pleading. Sort of a form of desperation.

"..Really?" Joey asked his voice trembling with uncertainty, innerly begging for some type of security some form of reassurance that he had indeed made the right decision and hadn't walked into another trap. That's all he had done his entire life; he trusted people and they led him into trap after trap after trap. And god he prayed that this time it was different. Because he honestly didn't know what he'd do if it wasn't.

Valon's eyes softened in understanding, he knew the pain that the blonde felt. He remembered feeling it every single day living in that orphanage and that facility. Waiting everyday for someone, anyone to take him away from his never ending nightmare. And feeling the sting of betrayal when no one ever came to his aid.

He slowly removed his hands from the blondes bruised arm and gently took both of his hands. Joey's eyes widened in surprise, but didn't try to yank his hands backwards or snap at Valon. Instead he just stared at the brunette waiting with baited breath to see what he would do next.

Valon wrapped his two hands around both of the younger boys smaller ones, and gazed up into the others eyes.

"It's all over now. You made the right choice," he said slowly and confidently. Joey seemed to sag back with a strange sense of relief, but he didn't move or break eye contact with the other man, at most he let out a small silent breath that he felt he had been holding for much to long.

If anything that reaction only made Valon grasp the younger boys hands more firmly. Almost on instinct he slowly started rubbing his thumb over the duelists wrist in a circular motion. Trying to soothe any distress the young blonde might be feeling.

Joey remained still; almost too still, he felt so strange. What was happening to him? Why did it feel so hard to breath right now?

This was too overwhelming it was too much to take in all in one day. And feeling these warm hands wrapped around his own, watching those beautiful cerulean eyes staring at him, hearing that low soothing voice lulling all his doubts and fears...it was too much.

"I-I'm tired," Joey said suddenly and a little too quickly for his taste. Valon blinked in surprise, "Oh...alright then." he said softly and removed his hands from the others. Valon stood gracefully from his kneeling position on the floor; lacking all forms of tension that Joey was feeling at the moment. Although Joey would never admit it out loud, as soon as Valon let go his hands; they felt cold and he suddenly yearned for the others warmth again.

"I guess I'll show ya to where ya gonna be bunkin'.." he stated cooly waiting for Joey to stand and follow him. Joey understanding the unspoken cue got back to his feet; wobbling slightly only to be steadied by the brunette once more. Joey blushed and hurriedly leaned back from the blue eyed boys chest. Valon shifted his weight slightly, "M'fraid that ya gonna have to stay in my room for now," he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"O-Oh..thats fine," Joey stuttered slightly keeping his eyes down casted. Valon cast a worried look down at the shorter boy, "Everything alright Mate?" he asked.

Joey's face flushed once more and he forced himself to nod while trying to will the redness in his cheeks to fade. The two stood there for a moment in silence, until Valon figured he should take the silence as a cue to start walking. Joey immediately began to follow Valon as he lead him down a long hallway. Valon gave the blonde a reassuring smile, "Don't cha worry. You'll get used ta everything soon."

Joey glanced up through his golden bangs and replied with a nervous chuckle. In a self conscious habit he had wrapped an arm around his middle and had begun holding his other arm; nervously tensing his fingers around the fabric of his shirt.

"T-There are other people here?" Joey asked with a tinge of curiosity. Blue eyes once more wandered over the Aussie's shoulder to gaze back at the duelist.

"Yeah, I forgot to tell ya 'bout them didn' I?" he mused aloud. Joey listened as Valon made a soft humming sound before he started again, "We got two otha members here. Alister and Rafael." Joey nodded to show he was paying attention, his fingers tensing around his arm again, "Oh..a-and why are they here?" he asked his eyes searching the floor to avoid looking at the brunette.

"Alister used ta live in a country where a war was goin' on. His lil brother was killed in a' explosion. Dartz found him and offered ta take him in too. Rafael's family was hit by a tidal wave when they were on vacation, they all died and he was stranded on an island. Until Dartz came and took him in."

Joey looked down his eyes saddening, "Oh...m'sorry to hear that," he mumbled. Valon let out a soft sigh, "Don't worry 'bout it Mate. That's the whole point of comin' here, it's so you can heal." he replied evenly. Joey seemed to sag a little though despite that reassurance.

Maybe he didn't deserve to be here. After all his life hadn't been as bad as all three of theirs had been. Compared to their lives his must have seemed like a breeze.

Valon looked back at Joey again noticing the other had grown silent, "Hey."

Joey looked up to see a pair of concerned eyes looking at him, "What's wrong with cha?" Valon asked his brows knitting together. Joey let out a nearly inaudible breath and felt his hand tensing around his arm again. He stopped and his eyes fell to the floor when he lowered his head causing his bangs to drape over his eyes; hiding his features from the bikers penetrating gaze. Valon stopped as well and turned around so he was facing the younger boy.

"..Maybe I don't deserve to be here.." Joey whispered in a doubting tone. Valon's eyes widened at the absurd statement, not deserve to be here?

"Don't de-.." Valon sputtered. "What on earth would make ya think that?" he asked frustration teasing at his words. But not because he was angry at Joey...he was just angry at the fact that still after all he went through and had to suffer through he _still_ didn't think he belonged.

Joey fell silent, he chewed nervously on his bottom lip as he tried to think of how to reply. Tentatively he released his lip, "Well...all of you have been through a whole lot worse than me. Maybe I don't deserve to be here," he repeated.

"Well if I ever done heard a more stupid comment in all my life!" Valon bristled. His heavy accent making itself known as felt his vexation grow. Joey's eyes widened at the almost harsh reply, he picked his head up meeting the boys gaze, to discover the look on Valon's face wasn't anger.

It was more like irritation or frustration, but it was by no means angry or hateful. Valon sent the shorter boy standing before him a stern look, "I don' wanna hear you goin' on and sayin' that you don' think you're good enough to be here." he informed the crimson eyed boy.

Joey blinked a couple times in bewilderment, he wasn't per say used to having people telling him things like that.

Valon let out huff at the look he received from the boy, "You got just as much right ta be here as the rest of us do," he stated vehemently.

Joey opened his mouth his brows furrowing, "But-"

"Ah!" Valon interrupted sharply holding up a finger to silence the blonde. "No buts from you Mate. You belong here, ya got that." he said. Joey's eyes widened at the last statement.

Belong.

Valon turned around though and continued leading Joey down the hallway, Joey followed, but the expression on his face didn't change.

He..belonged here?

Valon finally came to a door on one side of the hall that he pushed open, "Well here it is, you can take the bed on the left, alright Mate." Valon said jovially. Joey stepped past the brunette Aussie into the room, Valon eyed the boy for a few moments as he looked around.

"Well you go on and get some rest then, I probably won't be goin' ta sleep for awhile." he notified him. Joey looked over at Valon and nodded slowly before wandering almost shyly over to the bed that was situated against the left wall. He sat down on the side of it and looked back at Valon who was still standing in the doorway; watching him.

Valon, who seemed to have just realized that fact himself, blushed and cleared his throat awkwardly. He turned around flipping the light switch off, "Well g'night then." he said walking out and closing the door behind him, leaving Joey alone in the darkened room.

Joey laid down on the bed and let out a long sigh as he silently relished the soft feeling of a bed beneath him. He had almost forgotten how much he missed this. It was different, almost strange, but good for the first time in god knows how long he was going to go to sleep without having to fear getting beaten up by his father in the morning, or have to fall asleep to the scent of liquor and blood.

/_You belong here, ya got that./_

Joey allowed a tiny smile to drift onto his face as he let his eyes slip shut.

Finally, he belonged somewhere.

TBC

**Yeah...next chap. Noticed not many people were interested...yeah. But again just like my legendary knights of atlantis fics there isn't a gigantic group of fics for this pairing and there aren't a lot of fans. But i'm going to write this dammit! Lol Anyway didn't think that i'd actually just be doing it on this, i was a little confused on where I should make the second chap ...but i guess this works. I like the Angershipping exchanges :3 well...also the other thing it im really trying to incorporate some australian accent in this..for some reaosn i can picture valon saying that whole "ever done heard" line...lol well anyways I hope everyone enjoyed this chap. Please REVIEW!**


	3. Feverish Transitions

_"Where did that little punk come from?"_

_"Shut up Alister!"_

_"Valon, why is this kid here?"_

_"He's the one that I was supposed to get to bring to Dartz and I did."_

Joey let out a soft groan when he began to hear strange and unfamiliar voices. Valon glanced over at the boy laying on the bed to see him stirring in his slumber. Momentarily forgetting Rafael and Alister's presence he walked over to the blonde boy and leaned over him in order to get a better look at his face.

The crimson eyed teen's face was flushed and held a light sheen of sweat, his chest was heaving in a slow staccato rhythm and his limbs were trembling as if he was cold. Valon frowned seeing this, he had returned to his room a few hours later at around 3:00 AM only to hear the sound of his new room mate whimpering. When he had investigated the reason for the noise he found Joey in this exact condition.

The blue eyed Aussie gently slid his hand underneath the younger boys sweat soaked bangs to feel his forehead. Joey let out a breathy whine in reply, upon feeling the cool hand make contact with his burning skin.

"What's wrong with him," Alister asked from where he stood in the doorway. The red head crossed his arms leaning his shoulder against the doorframe and waited for the brunette to reply. Valon merely shook his head sadly, seeing that the blonde's fever had not broken yet.

"He's sick," he whispered.

Alister snorted and rolled his eyes, "Well that's obvious," he retorted. Rafael gave his red headed companion a disapproving look before he looked back at the blue eyed biker. "Where did you find him? It looks like you pulled him right out of a gutter."

Valon cringed innerly, but only grimaced on the outside. He sat himself down in a chair he had set up beside the bed and let out a clearly exhausted sigh. "I did pull him outta a gutter, Mate." he replied while tenderly pulling back strands of the blonde's hair from his face.

Valon briefly glanced back at Rafael from over his shoulder, "You should a' seen where this kid was livin'." His brows furrowed and his eyes took on an almost hurt look when he recalled all the times he had watched the blonde from afar. "It's sick, that's what it was Mate. He shouldn't have to take care of himself all by himself yet." he muttered despondently gazing back at the younger boys face.

Alister let out another grunt, "Oh boo-hoo. We all took care of ourselves. And we were a whole lot younger then he was." he said superciliously. Valon's gaze narrowed toward the red head and his lip pulled back into a snarl, "Well _he_ did it even though there were tons of otha' people that should 'ave and could 'ave helped him, but didn't!" he snapped furiously.

Alister glared sinisterly at the brunette, "So what! We all had to do the same thing as him Valon! There were tons of people who should have done something! But they all just sat around and watched!" he retorted. Valon suddenly stood from his seat, his knuckles turning white as he dug his nails into his palms.

"You have no idea what it was like havin' to watch him Alister!" he shouted. "I had to sit around and _watch_ as that bastard father a' his beat him senseless!"

Alister bristled gritting his teeth together, "Yeah well at least _he_ didn't have to watch his little brother get blown up!" he yelled back.

"Oh will you just give it up Alister!" Valon barked harshly. "His parents were divorced! They took his lil sister away from him! Not everything revolves around you, Alister!"

"Well not everything revolves around that little brat of your's either!" he retorted. Valon's eyes flared; his fists instinctually pulling back, "Why you lil-"

"Both of you shut up!" Rafael barked irately. The two silenced immediately hearing warning tone in the older boys voice. Both grumbled a few profanities as they simmered down, going back to their respective area. Alister next to Rafael and Valon to his chair.

Valon's grumbling ceased; however, when he noticed a pair of ruby colored eyes opening. He straightened in his seat and watched eagerly.

Joey let out a confused whine when he was met with a blurry figure hovering above him. "V-Va..Valon?" he breathed out. Valon noticed the smaller boys hand twitching and trembling at his side. Slowly Valon reached down to the bed and tenderly took the boys sun-kissed hand into his own. He looked down softly into glassy unfocused scarlet eyes and let out an inaudible breath.

"It's alright Joey, I'm here," he whispered in a lulling tone.

The reassurance seemed to soothe the feverish duelist allowing him to relax against the bed.

Alister in the background scowled and made a gagging sound earning him a smack on the head courtesy of Rafael. The older blonde shook his head and shoved Alister out of the doorway before turning his gaze back to Valon who seemed to have barely noticed the two's banter.

He looked like he was in a different world, and in that world Joey was all that mattered to him.

Rafael let out a soft sigh at that passing thought and walked out closing the door behind him.

Valon cleared his throat, "So..how are you feeling Mate?" he asked not releasing his hold around the child's hand. Joey closed his eyes grimacing slightly, "I-It's hot...r,really hot," he explained swallowing in attempts to alleviate his dry throat.

"Well, you've had a fever since late last night," he replied tenderly stroking the others hand with his thumb. "I can't say I'm surprised. After all...you're goin' through a pretty big transition right now."

Joey raised his brow, "W-What are you talking about? W-What t-transition?" he asked shakily. Valon's gaze softened and he held Joey's hand a little tighter.

"Your whole life's changed in one day. I think that's a pretty big change don't you Mate?" he asked. Joey nodded dazedly, "Well," Valon sighed out, "Sometimes when there's a big change in ya life...you get overwhelmed." he replied. "And your body sort of...gives out from stress."

"..Did this h-happen to you?" Joey asked suddenly. Valon blinked at the question, "To me? Well...I think it did. But everyone deals with things differently, I had already been through a lot...so my shift wasn't quite as big as yours is."

Joey let out a soft sound his eyes down casting and filling with doubt all of a sudden. Valon noticed the expression instantly and frowned solicitously, "Joey? What is it?"

"I..I heard people t-talking...y-you guys were arguing about me..." he said sadly. Valon's brows furrowed, he had never wanted Joey to hear that, not when he was still new and so fragile. "...They don't think I deserve to be here either," he deduced.

Valon shook his head, "No no, that's not it Joey," he started comfortingly, but was interrupted when Joey turned onto his side facing away from him.

"I knew it.." he whispered dejectedly.

Valon felt his chest clench from the way the boy was talking. He wanted Joey to feel like he belonged here like he was good enough to be here. He needed him to realize that he wasn't the trash that people treated him like every day. That he was better then that, that he deserved better then that.

"Oh Joey, please don't say that," he pleaded placing his hand on the blondes shoulder. Joey shut his eyes when he felt them start to sting, "It's true. No one wants me to be here either. I never should have come here," he told himself out loud, his voice hitching at the end of his sentence.

Valon frowned painfully when he felt Joey shake beneath his hand. His shoulders heaved softly as small broken sobs began to pour from the scarlet eyed boys lips. "No Joey, that's not true. You do belong here." he promised. But Joey was far past the point of listening to reason; Joey didn't need facts, he needed someone to tell him that everything would be okay.

Valon stood from his chair and slowly took his seat on the edge of the bed, gazing down commiseratively at the sobbing child. He let his hand hover above Joey's shoulder unsure if he should continue, he felt things for this boy, exactly what those feelings were he wasn't sure yet. But whatever feelings those were they made him care deeply for this newcomer.

He knew though that if his feelings went deeper, and Joey didn't return them that his relationship with him would be damaged when Joey needed him the most.

When this rational thought occurred to him Valon slowly retracted his hand and placed it at his side. Almost like he was putting distance between himself and the unstrung teen. Instead though he reached out again and this time scooped the trembling blonde up from the bed. He pulled Joey flush against him and cradled him on his lap. Gently closing his eyes as he buried his nose into the mop of golden hair resting against his chest. He drew in a deep breath as he wrapped his arms around the boy, wrapping one around his back and the other hand buried itself into the teens silky locks.

"You're goin' ta be alright," he breathed out finally. Joey kept his eyes shut tightly, but for once in his life allowed the cries to pour freely from his lips. He had always depended solely on himself, but in this moment of weakness he allowed himself to shed his harness of independence and clung to Valon.

He needed to belong.

He didn't belong anywhere else. He was never one to belong somewhere. He had thought he belonged before...almost. But that was a lie, he had never belonged anywhere. He needed to feel like he was good enough to be here. But even here he didn't feel like he belonged. He needed to feel worth something, he needed to feel that feeling of purpose that he had always longed for. And right now the only place he felt he truly belonged was right here with Valon.

"Ssshh Sshh. It's alright, you're okay, Mate." the Aussie soothed while gently rubbing the back of the child's head. Joey cried and shook and shuddered beneath his fingers, but he didn't falter he didn't stop or leave him. He held the shaking mess closer to him; tightening his arms around him.

"It's all ova'. You never have to go back there," Valon swore silently. He only felt Joey bury his head closer to his chest in reply to the comment and felt his trembling fingers twist into his shirt. Holding onto him as if his very life depended on it. Valon hid his face in the boys liquid gold locks, almost trying to soothe himself with the scent of him, with the softness of his hair. "I promise, you'll never ever have to go back to that awful place." he said shakily.

Honestly, he was scared. He said these words to reassure both of them. He never wanted Joey to ever have to go back to that horrible place he had come from. He wanted to keep him safe, he wanted to keep him here.

"Don't ever listen to what anyone else says. You belong here no matter what they say." he stated vehemently his voice still trembling slightly. "I don't care what I hafta do, I will make you see you belong here."

Joey whimpered pursing his lips together as he drank in every word Valon spoke. He needed this, he needed to hear the things that he had always longed to hear. He needed to feel the security that Valon just seemed to radiate. He was drawn to him.

"You're goin' to be okay, Joey," The blue eyed boy whispered. "Sshh. Don't cry, I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you." Joey slowly began to pacify himself as he focused completely on Valon. He leaned against the older boy heavily; feeling exhausted and completely drained. He cried silently, but was no longer sobbing with such vigor.

"I won't let anyone hurt you. Ssshh Shh. You're safe," The brunette crooned soothingly knowing that this was what Joey really needed. He needed the reassurance that he had never been given. He felt the feverish blonde becoming more limp against him and growing more silent.

He breathed softly running his fingers through the silky strands of Joey's hair. He glanced down at the boy catching a glimpse of his face as he did. His eyes were red rimmed and still closed, but they had softened, his bottom lip trembled faintly and tears had begun to dry on his flushed cheeks.

He was still trembling but less harshly, his breathing was slow and growing more even as he gradually recomposed himself.

Crystal blue eyes softened tenderly and a small smile drifted onto the Aussie's face when he noticed the younger boys fingers were still holding onto his shirt. He could see that Joey was slowly drifting off back to sleep, he merely held him tighter.

He leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead. Momentarily ignoring the warmth that was radiating from it.

"I won't let anyone hurt you ever again," he murmured against his head.

TBC

**_Yay! Notha chapter done! I like this fic although I admit continuing is still gonna be challenging because I have to incorporate the gang in. Hmm...maybe I'll have it be one of those fics were I'm supposed to follow the yugioh plot but then dont. You know like I won't go through all the Dartz taking over the world moment things...just cause...You guys won't care Valon and Joey will be together thats all you care about. Lol well I thoroughly enjoyed writing some hurt and comfort! Oh and by the way...you guys literally HAVE to listen to the song "No Air" while listening to their whole crying and comfort scene. Trust me I started playing the song while i was writing it and it set the mood. I would personally skip the first part and just go right to the main lyrics. Lol well anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this and please Review! Really those things give me the motive to write!_**


	4. United We Stand

_Joey gently pushed the door open trying to make as little noise as possible. He bit into his lip cringing when he heard the sound of the door creaking once he stepped inside the apartment. He is whole body went rigid when he heard a slurred moan come from the couch._

_"Where the hell've you been!" the man shouted standing up and walking over to the blonde. Joey felt himself shake as he opened his mouth, "I-I was with Yug a-an-"_

_Joey let out a yelp and jumped when a brown bottle shattered in front of him at his feet. "Those stupid friends a' yours! Ya should be making money!" he roared grabbing the front of his sons shirt and hauling him up off the ground._

_Joey choked and clawed at the older mans hand trying to get free. But his struggling was only rewarded with a loud smack. Joey cried out when he felt the searing pain erupt from his jaw, "D-Dad s-stop," he pleaded in vain._

_The man scowled and threw him back onto the ground. "Ya good for nothin' piece of shit!" he shouted kicking him square in the ribs. Joey curled into a ball and began coughing terribly as his father continued to kick him. He could feel blood filling his mouth unpleasantly, the bitter metallic liquid flooding his senses, making him feel light headed and sick._

_"STOP IT! PLEASE DAD STOP!"_

_..._

"Joey!" Valon cried again shaking the blonde vigorously. He had woken up to the sound of Joey shrieking as if someone was trying throttle him. He swore, from the sound of it, you'd think it was like the boy was being sliced up with a knife.

"Joey wake up!" he said desperately.

Frantic ruby eyes shot open and the youth's rigid form sat bolt upright. Causing Valon to retract a bit in surprise. Joey was panting rapidly, his eyes small and terrified and his face looked stark white. "Joey?" Valon asked apprehensively.

Joey nearly jumped off the bed though when he heard Valon's voice. His head whipped over to look up at the brunette, his chest heaving. Valon sat down on the bed, "Joey what's wrong? You were screaming," he said a tad breathlessly.

Joey opened his mouth, but nothing came no matter how he tried to say something. He felt tears prickling at his eyes and he tried his best to hold them back. But his nightmare had been so real..it had seemed to real because it was real.

Joey wanted all of this to end.

He was terrified. Terrified that somehow the life he had left would come back for him. He feared being sucked back into that hell he had lived in for all those years. Crystal blue eyes widened at the sight of tears sliding down the child's face. His brows furrowed in concern, "Joey? Joey what is it?" he asked again.

The blonde's chin trembled as his tears grew thicker, he couldn't help himself. His new life was being thrust upon him so quickly and he was still scared over his old life. Ruby eyes shimmered beneath silvery pools as they gazed up at azure orbs. Joey let out a choked sob and threw himself at the older boy burying his face into his chest and wrapping his arms firmly around his middle.

Valon's eyes went wide, it had been safe to say he didn't expect this sort of reaction from Joey. He took him as the sort of person who would be too timid to do something so bold. Then again this was a crazy time for him, Valon knew the feeling. All he really wanted was someone to depend on, he wanted the things that he had never been given before, he wanted to belong.

Thats all any of them ever wanted when they came here. It was the entire reason they all came here.

Valon relaxed and curled his arm around the boys shaking form and began rubbing slow soothing circular patterns on his back. "Hey hey it's alright. It was just a bad dream," he hushed quietly. Joey shut his eyes tightly and forced himself to believe what Valon was saying. Only because he desperately wanted...no..needed it to be true.

He needed to believe that for once everything _was_ alright and that this whole thing had been just a bad dream.

Valon slowly threaded his fingers into the mop of golden mussed locks, and began gently massaging the younger boys head in an attempt to calm him down. "Just a dream, Mate. It's alright now. It's all ova now," he reassured. He leaned down a little over the boy; almost like he was trying to wrap around him completely, trying to protect him from the vicious world that lay just outside the room.

He gazed down softly at the top of the boys head as the younger teen continued to cry into his chest and cling to his back. He wasn't sure why he found the ruby eyed youth so endearing while he was like this. He watched as Joey's shoulders shook and how his body seemed to shudder against him as he sobbed, and he found himself fascinated with every single motion.

He leaned down a little closer to the top of the blondes head, so close that his breath began to gently play with the strands of his hair.

"Hey hey," he hushed gently. "It's alright." he soothed in a soft voice. His tone was low and comforting, "It was just a dream. You're awake now, it's all ova. Every thing's alright," he crooned. Joey found himself drinking in every reassurance Valon said, much like he had done yesterday.

Valon continued to rub the boys hair and rub his back slowly, and began to feel the teen settling down in reply to his gestures. "SSssh shh," he whispered against his hair; closing his eyes as he tightened his hold on the child. He found himself rocking slightly almost in an absentminded motion while he whispered sweet comforting nothings to the distraught duelist.

Until eventually Joey stopped crying and merely lay there curled up against the brunette Aussie. Joey hiccuped softly as he leaned back, causing Valon to look back down at the teen, who slowly looked up to meet the his gaze.

Valon noticed with some relief that the color had returned to Joey's face, although maybe a little too much color. He could see the dark pink hue on the boys cheeks again reminding him of the fever the teen was still plagued with. The ailment most likely being what had caused the awful nightmare.

Joey blinked slowly as he stared up at Valon's face feeling strangely passive as he did so. He was almost surprised as how comfortable he felt around the Aussie, after all he never even let his closest fr-...no, those weren't his friends, he corrected himself. Well...he never let anyone see him in this kind of state.

"...I'm sorry..."

Valon's eyes widened when he heard the soft whisper. "Sorry?" he echoed incredulously. "Sorry 'bout what? What do you have ta be sorry for, Mate?" he asked dumbfounded. Joey frowned softly and let his red rimmed scarlet eyes drift back down. "I'm sorry...for being so bothersome. I know I'm probably being annoying and taking up a lot of your time. I'm just...sorry is all." he repeated in a menial tone.

Valon frowned again once more feeling rage sparking in his chest, he found himself despising all of those people more and more as he saw what they had done to Joey. He carefully grabbed the blonde's chin and tipped his head up; forcing his eyes to meet his own.

"You listen to me, Mate. You are not a bother." he stated firmly. "You don' have to be sorry, you didn't do anything." he explained. He found his hatred growing for Joey's so called friends as he saw Joey's eyes fill with complete surprise, as if this concept was completely new to him. Valon didn't let any of his thoughts show though as he continued, "I wanted ta take care of you, ya got that."

Joey blinked, that was different. He had never had anyone who actually _wanted_ to take care of him.

Valon stared into the boys eyes intently, "I'm the one who brought you here, so I'm the one who's gonna look out for ya, that's my choice. I'm doin' this 'cause I want to."

Valon slowly released the boys chin and let his hand fall back to his side;however. Joey continued staring at him in disbelief. Valon closed his eyes briefly and let out a soft sigh, "Look, Mate. I know it's hard, but you're gonna have ta learn ta trust me." he said reopening his eyes.

He knew that Joey already had it in his head that trusting people meant getting hurt. He knew that he had been through enough to know that. He had been hurt by everyone that he should have been able to trust.

Valon rubbed the back of his neck, "Why don't you lay back down and try ta get some sleep." he proposed. "I'm prob'ly gonna sleep anotha hour," he added as he stood up from the bed only to receive a tug on his wrist.

He looked back down to see rosy eyes staring up at him, "Did..you mean what you said..about wanting to do this?" Joey asked tentatively. Valon's eyes softened and he nodded, "I sure did, Mate."

Joey looked down, "T-Then...do..do you think you could sit here for a little bit?" he asked quietly.

Valon blinked; once more surprised by the boldness of the question no matter how shyly it had been asked. He smiled gently, "Sure thing, Mate." He sat back down on the bed and watched as Joey blushed while mumbling out a thank looked away from the brunette's face as he laid back down tugging the covers up past his shoulders, closing his eyes tightly; willing his blush to fade. Valon smiled noticing that Joey had his back to him.

He knew the request probably embarrassed him, but the fact that he asked made Valon happy. As cute as Joey was when he was shy and tentative, Valon wanted him to be able to be confident and comfortable around him.

Joey kept his eyes shut as the bed suddenly shifted beneath him, dipping as Valon moved. He suddenly felt the others warm breath ghosting over the side of his face, adding more heat to his already feverish temperature. He let out a soft sound akin to a whimper when he felt the others fingers snake into his hair.

Valon smirked slightly finding himself utterly enamored by the youth's behavior, he leaned down even closer to the blonde's ear causing Joey to let out another muffled sound.

"You know...you really do have pretty eyes," he whispered. Joey felt his face burning as he heard this followed by a low chuckle. The others hand gently ruffled his hair before sliding off his head.

Valon leaned down pressing a kiss to the top of the blonde's head, "G'night Joey," he murmured before he stood up from the boys bed and walked across the room back to his own; flipping off the light as he went. He laid back down and pulled the covers up to hang loosely around his hips; smirking all the while.

As Joey on the other side of the room kept himself buried beneath his covers trying to urge the redness in his cheeks to fade.

He felt things for this boy, he was protective of him, he wanted to take care of him, and comfort him. He wanted him to get better, he wanted him to feel he belonged, to feel confident again. Yes, Valon cared deeply for him.

But... it was still fun to mess with him.

...

Alister glanced over at Raphael who was sitting on his bed; sorting through his deck. "What do you think of that punk Valon brought in?" he asked suddenly. Raphael glanced up from his cards and looked at the red head, who was currently sitting up in bed.

He shrugged simply and went back to his cards, "I don't know. There's not much to go off of, I met him for five minutes." he said. Raphael momentarily paused when he reached his Guardian Eatos card, he stared at it thoughtfully, "Valon seems to like him..."

Alister rolled his eyes and scowled, "Of course he does, " he grumbled distastefully. "That kid's gonna ruin everything. I just know it. He's already distracting Valon." Raphael smiled gently at the statement, "What's so bad about that?" he asked.

Alister sent the blonde an agitated look, "What do you mean what's so bad about that! If that Australian moron is distracted then everyone will get distracted!" he snapped. Raphael only sighed and shrugged passively, "He's bonding with him, bonding is good. I'm sure Joey will make a good addition to our team."

Alister growled in frustration and laid back down, "Why would a whiny little runt make a good addition?" he asked closing his eyes.

Raphael glanced back at the red headed biker, "You know Alister, you used to be a whiny runt too."

...

"You feelin' any better, Mate?" Valon asked sitting on the edge of the blonde's bed. Joey glanced at the brunette biker and let out a soft groan in response, "Not really."

Valon frowned pityingly, "That's too bad." he muttered in a disappointed tone. Honestly he just wanted Joey to get better as soon as possible so that he could get him to start moving around. "I just feel bad that ya gotta stay cooped up in this room all day," he explained looking at the ruby eyed boy.

Joey looked at his pillow and found himself gently twirling a lock of his hair that was laying splayed out over the pillow. "Don't. Honestly...I..I don't really feel up to leaving the room anyways."

Valon raised a brow, "Why's that?" he asked. Joey let out a soft breath, "Your friends don't really like me..I don't think it's a good idea for me to be walking around here." he replied softly. Valon frowned, "Now hang on there, Mate. I told you ta stop talkin' like that." he admonished. "And they don't dislike you, Alister was just chuckin' a wobbly that's all." he reassured.

Joey picked his head up and raised a confused brow at the blue eyed brunette. "He was...what?" he asked puzzled. Valon blinked as if just realizing what he had said and chuckled apologetically, "Sorry, Mate just a bit a' Aussie slang m'fraid," he explained rubbing the back of his neck. "What I meant was Alister was just havin' a fit. Don' worry, he'll get ova it." he assured.

"I don't know about that...he didn't seem too happy," he replied quietly remembering what he had heard the red head saying about him. "Oh don't pay attention to that blue, he's neva' really happy." Joey looked at Valon expectantly, "More Aussie slang?" he guessed only to receive a nod from the older boy.

"Sorry bout that. Ya gonna be hearin' it a lot now, it took those two awhile just ta figure out what I was sayin' too." he joked. He watched a small smile flicker across the blondes face before it faded. Just like a small flame that flickered before burning out.

Valon watched the boy as a distant look grew on his face, "What are you thinkin' about, huh Mate?" he asked quietly.

"...Them.."

Valon's crystal blue eyes hardened when he realized who the blonde was referring to. "Why? You don't need ta worry about them anymore, Mate. They're gone. They can't hurt you anymore." Joey nodded slowly, but frowned deeply, "I know...but it still...hurts when I think about what they did to me."

Valon reached over covering the others hand with his own, "That's normal, it'll take time." he explained staring deeply into ruby colored eyes. "Why does it need to take so long, I want to forget about them _now_," he stressed in a desperate sort of way.

"I know ya do Mate," he sympathized. "But, ya gotta be patient." he said. A smile suddenly drew itself on the brunette's face, "Hey, listen I got a lil somethin' for ya," he said standing up from the boys bed earning a surprised look from the duelist.

"What is it?" he asked curiously. Valon smiled teasingly, walking back to his side of the room. He leaned down and opened up a drawer on the table next to his bed. Joey followed the Australian with agog eyes wondering what the older boy possibly had for him. Valon pulled something out of the drawer, mindful to keep it obscured from the younger duelists view, causing said boy to pout.

Valon chuckled mirthfully while he walked back over to the bed, "Close ya eyes," he ordered holding the object behind his back. Joey frowned and crossed his arms at the command, "Come on then, it ain't any fun if ya don't" he coaxed. Joey sighed, but complied and closed his eyes, he felt Valon's hands touch his own and then he felt something foreign placed in his hands.

"Alright ya can open em now."

Joey opened his eyes and looked down at what looked...almost like a duel disk. "What...is it?" he asked. Valon chuckled amusedly, "Well it's a Duel Disk ya big dummy," he said, as if it was supposed to be obvious. "Slightly modified; 'owever, you got ya deck don't ya?" he inquired. Joey nodded reaching into his pocket and pulling out a black case; in which he kept all his cards.

"Perfect," Valon said taking the box from him and opening it up. Carefully extracting the blonde's deck from it. "Give it here, will ya," he asked holding his other hand out to the boy. Joey blinked, handing the duel disk to the blue eyed biker, who took the object and loaded his deck into it.

"Oh, woops I almost forgot," he said suddenly, reaching into his own pocket and plucking out two cards. Joey blinked in question, feeling his curiosity peeking as he stared at the back of the two cards, "What cards are those?"

"This one Mate is called the Seal of Orichalcos," he explained holding out the strange new card to the teen, beckoning him to take it from his hand, the youth obliged and took it from the older boy. "What's it do? I've...never seen a card like this.." he said observing the strange and yet familiar symbol on the card.

He had seen this symbol somewhere...

Joey's eyes widened when realization hit him /_This is that wacky symbol that Dartz guy was wearing./_

"When you play that card all your monsters attack points increase by five hundred, but when you play it there's a catch." he warned. Joey looked up from the card to look at Valon with a raised brow, "What is it?"

"Whoever loses that duel loses their soul.."

Joey's crimson eyes grew small, "W-What?" he asked torn between shock and horror. "W-Why? I-I..W-Why would you take people's souls?" he stammered feeling his insides churn. Valon's gaze softened realizing that he had frightened the poor boy, "Joey we're not hurtin' anything. The people we duel are people like those blokes who called themselves ya friends," he informed reassuringly, reaching out to the boy only to have him back away.

Valon frowned feeling his chest tighten at the reaction he received. He could feel his heart clenching as he saw the fear in those beautiful scarlet eyes. He let his hand drop back on the bed never once breaking eye contact with the boy.

"They're bad people Mate. We're helpin' a good cause una'stand?" he prompted. Joey sagged a little staring at the card in his hand, unsure if he should believe Valon or not. He had been tricked so many times, he had taken a leap of faith in coming here..and now he was wondering if it had all been just one more big trap.

"Joey, I know that this strange to you..but you gotta trust me, Mate," he whispered. Joey stared down doubtfully at the card. Valon reached out again and placed his hand over Joey's, "Rememba' what I told you? I told you that you gotta learn ta trust me." he reminded.

"Joey," Valon said slowly, "you can use that card to get rid of all those awful people who hurt you."

Joey's brows furrowed together, his eyes suddenly filling with pain and fear. He looked back up at Valon, who stared at him with a look that Joey had never been given. It was one that was full of love and concern, like Valon really cared about him.

"With this card, you can finally be free of those people." Joey found himself too captivated to look away from those warm blue eyes, but he forced his mouth to move.

"W-What's the other card?" he managed out.

Valon blinked and looked down at the other card, "Oh...this one. It's...sorta anotha' present from me," he explained handing him the card. Joey looked at the second card and tilted his head to the side, "I've never seen this card either."

"It's called United We Stand...I thought it was approp'riate for our situation," he said waving his hand a little, as if trying to gesture to their situation like it was a physical object. "For every monster you control it's attack and defense points increase by 800."

Valon glanced away from Joey's face and rubbed the back of his neck almost as if he was embarrassed, "But..I mostly picked it out because of the name," he admitted. Joey looked at him, "Why was that? What's so special about the name?"

Valon gazed back at the others curious face, "It's-..uh.." he muttered difficulty, causing Joey's expression to grow more confused. Valon sighed, "Look, I want you to look at this card whenever you feel like you don't belong here." he stated firmly.

Joey widened his eyes staring at the other boy, he opened his mouth, but for some reason he was unable to voice his question; he only gaped.

Crystal blue eyes stared vehemently into ruby eyes, "I want you to look at it and rememba' that you'll always belong here," he said. Joey's eyes softened slightly in understanding, but he felt tears welling in them because he felt overwhelmed. Confused at how this person could...care so much about him.

Valon looked down once more looking as if he was about to start speaking again, but was stopped abruptly when the golden haired boy wrapped his arms around him. Valon widened his eyes in surprise, staring down at the mop of gold pressed against his chest, "..Joey?"

"Thank you, Valon."

Joey kept his eyes closed as he hugged the boy, his stomach did flips and his chest fluttered in a foreign way and he wasn't sure why. Valon tilted his head a little tentatively resting his hand on top of the teen head, "What are you thankin' me for, Mate?" he asked cluelessly.

Joey let out a deep breath allowing the brunette's scent to register in his mind, "Thank you for everything." he breathed out sincerely. He realized he probably sounded stupid, but he was grateful..so incredibly grateful.

"You're the only person who's ever cared about me," he whispered burying his head closer to the others chest. Valon vaguely felt his face flush at the affectionate gesture and felt his heart fluttering; almost hammering against his chest.

"You've been so nice to me ever since I met you. You're the first person I've ever met who wants me to belong somewhere." he said thankfully. Valon's eyes softened as he gazed down affectionately at the younger boy. He wrapped an arm around his slender waist as he cradled the back of his head and hugged the blonde closer to him.

He let his eyes slip closed, "You're the first person I've wanted to belong," he admitted softly. Valon opened his eyes again and rested his chin on top of the others head. The card that had started this situation catching his eye, making him smile.

He buried his nose against the others silky blonde locks and let out a deep breath, "You'll always belong with me, Joey." he promised.

TBC

**_I've been trying to finish this chap for awhile. It's not very good...but whatevs. Oh and by the way that card he gives Joey is an actual card...I literally looked up spell cards that I could use for sap and that one showed up and I was like...PERFECT! Lol well I hope you guys like it, oh and just because Joey's doing this...they are not a couple yet alright. It's almost like budding feelings and they have like a really strong...protector and...victim bond...I don't know what you'd call it but it's kinda like that. Oh and I literally looked up Aussie slang I could use...and yes...chucking a wobbly means- to get angry...or along those lines. And he refers to Alister as a Blue...if anyone caught that. Which is a nickname for a red head. Well that's all I think...um..feel free to give me idea's if you got any...I think I know whats gonna happen in the next chap...want a spoiler...TOO BAD! Lol not really if not the next chap this will be a chap...it will involve some delicious angst...i can't say anymore..lol. Please review!_**


	5. Deserving

_"Valon, I have a new assignment for you," Dartz announced smoothly from his seat at the head of the long table. The Aussie looked over at his boss questioningly, "And what might that be?" he inquired._

_The Atlantean grinned slyly; threading his fingers together in front of him, "I want you to recruit a new member for Doma," he explained. _

_The brunette blinked incredulously, "Well how'm I supposed to do that?"_

_Dartz turned around in his chair so that his back was facing the others at the table, "Simple," he purred out mysteriously. "The boy I want you to find, his name is Joey Wheeler. What I want you to do is watch him. Observe him in secret and when the time comes you will bring him to me."_

_Valon frowned and stared at the older man skeptically, "Well how am I supposed to find this Joey Wheeler?" he asked impudently._

_"Don't worry. I will provide you with his location. All you have to do is follow him and gather information about him."_

_Rafael frowned from his seat across from Valon and leaned forward; his eyes hardening in suspicion, "Why exactly are we so interested in this kid?" he interrogated. Dartz grinned peering over his shoulder, "His soul is very strong, and currently his spirit is weakening." he said chuckling softly._

_"I can sense a great power within him." _

_The Atlantean turned in his seat once more so that he was facing the three bikers. "Not only that, but he is friends with the Pharaoh. However, it appears their bond is weakening on one side; giving us the perfect opportunity to bring the boy to our side."_

_Valon's eyes narrowed suddenly, "So why are you sendin' me ta get him?" he asked crossly. "You got plenty a otha' people to do your biddin'. Why don' you send some a them ta get him if he's so powerful?"_

_The opposing shades of amber and emerald glinted eerily, "Because. I believe you two will get along quite...well," he snickered._

_..._

_Sharp spheres of cobalt gleamed alertly while darting over the blacktop that was splotched with short strips of white. Valon gazed through the glare of his viridescent tinted goggles up at the street sign placed on the corner. He blinked upon recognizing the street name from the piece of paper Dartz had given him. He glanced to his right and noticed the familiar likeness of a school building. He swerved to the right and drove to a secluded parking lot that was located on a hill up the street. _

_He parked his bike and turned off the engine. A soft sigh passed his lips as he reached up and carefully removed his helmet; placing it on his lap. The Aussie raised his other hand and tugged his goggles up from his eyes and set them to rest on his head. Something akin to a bored moan escaped him while he folded his arms over the handles of his bike and rested his chin atop them._

_He might as well get comfortable if he was going to have to sit here for god knows how long. His sapphire eyes did a quick lazy sweep over the school yard and almost immediately he was able spot the boy that his boss had described to him._

_Although it wasn't too hard to spot him; he was practically a sore thumb. How could anyone miss that glittering gold mop on his head?_

_Valon took a second to graze over the golden haired boy that Dartz had referred to as, Joey. Well, it wasn't too hard for Valon to deduce some interesting features about Joey's appearance. One trait, that was so unmistakable; Valon could actually make it out from his post, despite the distance it put between himself and Joey. _

_That was his eyes. _

_Boy had Valon seen some strange eyes before this, but he had to admit this Wheeler kid sure was taking the cake. The brunette was positive he had never seen red eyes; well at least not on an actual person. The surprising part of that was that they didn't look as scary as Valon would have assumed they would, actually on the contrary, they were kinda pretty._

_Now although Valon did love to gawk at this unusual feature of the soon to be recruit, he did have a hard time not noticing the other interesting addition to the boy. The brunette, after drawing his attention away from Joey's eyes, observed a number of various bruises that were scattered over the teenager's visible person. His eyes were immediately drawn to a particularly nasty looking purple discoloration on the blonde's jaw._

_Joey was walking or...limping rather, up the walkway of the school; towards a group of people. Among the kids, was a girl with large blue eyes and chin length light brown hair, a tall man with dark brown eyes and pointy brown hair, and another boy who was slightly shorter than the latter who had emerald eyes and strange black hair that was pulled into a pony tail. Finally there was a much shorter boy, who Valon almost thought was a middle schooler, with violet eyes and quite possibly the craziest hair Valon had ever laid eyes on. It was spiky and had three different colors, the edges of it were a dark red and most of it was ash black, while the tresses of hair falling around the child's face were blonde._

_As it seemed Valon wasn't the only one who noticed the blonde's ragged appearance. The Aussie watched the group of teenagers gasp when Joey walked up and made his presence known to them. The Wheeler only smiled at them as he slowed to a stop, only to have the shortest one run up to him._

_"Joey, what happened to you!" The spiky haired youth exclaimed; his concerned eyes gazing up at his much taller friend. Joey shrugged and laughed insouciantly, "Oh it's nothing Yugi. Just got into another street fight walking home dat's all," he assured easily._

_Valon let out a soft humming sound from his motorcycle. So...Joey had a brooklyn accent, how strange. "Well, the lil' ankle biter's unique I'll give him that," he drawled out in a mumble._

_The brunette with the spiked hair crossed his arms and frowned at the blonde teen, "Geez! What is that the eighth time this week Joey?" he asked. Joey rubbed his head and chuckled, "I guess so. I'm just good at getting in to trouble." he joked._

_Valon's eyes narrowed unconsciously when he heard the comment. The excuse sounded familiar to him. It was the exact kind of thing he would say whenever he got hurt. _

_It was the kind of thing you would say to avoid answering the actual question. Valon let out a soft sigh when he made the parallel; he knew that if Joey was using tricks like that it meant he had been going through whatever this was for a long time. Or at least long enough to know how to make up a good enough lie about it._

_Valon blinked when he heard a bell ring causing the group to look back at the building they were standing in front of._

_"Well, we should get going. Don't want to be late for Algebra again," The boy Joey had addressed as Yugi said. _

_Valon frowned gently, watching them walk into the building with Joey trailing behind them. The blonde paused briefly though and winced; lifting his leg up off the ground and shifting his weight onto his other leg. The reaction made Valon raise a brow; though, he was unable to observe the boy very much before Joey quickly put his foot down and walked into the school._

_Valon released a dissatisfied sound and forced himself to straighten. He lifted his helmet up and placed it back on his head and pulled his goggles down before starting up the motor and taking off. He supposed he'd have to find something to do for the next eight hours._

_..._

_Valon sighed heavily his voice laced with irritation. He crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. It had been almost an hour that he'd been just sitting here doing nothing. He had parked outside this kid's apartment and waited, sadly it was taking a lot longer for Joey to get home. _

_The day was almost over and so far nothing had really happened. Which confused Valon greatly._

_It was a fact that Dartz only took in people who had no one else to turn to; people who had been betrayed and forgotten by others. So far Joey didn't seem to fit that profile, he had friends, he went to school, he had a home, etc._

_Sure, he had looked pretty beaten up and he had hinted at the fact that he got into a lot of fights, but that didn't quite cut it. From what Valon observed his conclusion was that Joey Wheeler was a classic everyday teenage punk._

_During the time that Valon had followed Joey he hadn't discovered anything truly, well bad about his life. Nothing truly groundbreaking anyways, it's not like he didn't have a family or didn't have people who cared about him. Honestly Valon didn't see any reason to bring Joey to Doma; he didn't fit in._

_He just didn't belong there._

_One of the only strange things he had found out was that the kid had a job. Okay, well obviously that wasn't abnormal. The oddity of it was the number of jobs he had. This Wheeler kid had four jobs..._four_ jobs. Four was not a normal number for a boy of Joey's age, teenagers that old wanted to goof off and hang out with friends, not spend their days working three hour shifts._

_Footsteps interrupted the brunette's thought train prompting him to straighten in attention. He instantly looked at the sidewalk from his hiding place, to see the Junior limping up the walkway. The child's vermillion eyes looked dreadfully tired, but for some strange reason his posture also conveyed a sense of apprehension. _

_Valon's brow creased suspiciously as he watched Joey hobble up the steps and stop in front of the apartment door. He peered down at the tanned appendage that gripped the doorknob with a look of dread and uncertainty. Joey gulped softly and forced himself to open the apartment door._

_SMASH!_

_Sapphire lakes shuddered and grew round as cobalt waves of surprise crashed against the dilating orb floating in the darkening waters, that were only bleached by the strips of white foam mingling with the waves. The biker's entire frame jerked in fright as the crash was followed by a loud yelp, that Valon recognized as coming from Joey._

_Said teenager fell backwards; gripping his left hand tightly against his chest, while brown jagged shards scattered around his feet. Valon gaped speechlessly only looking away from Joey when an older man with hazel eyes and dirty blonde hair stumbled towards the injured youth._

_Instead of helping the boy up, like Valon might have expected, the older man kicked the boy in his ribs._

_"You fucking piece of shit! Da powers out! Ya didn't pay the damn bill!" The man shouted at him. Joey let out a pained whimper when the drunk grabbed the back of his shirt and hauled him off the ground. Joey's frantic rubescent eyes snapped open once he registered that his feet no longer touched the ground. _

_He glanced back in terror, "D-Dad I-I did pay it," he stammered. The older man growled and shook the younger boy roughly, "Than why da hell ain't the power working!" he yelled slamming his fist against Joey's jaw._

_Valon's brows furrowed as his eyes filled with horror and disbelief. That guy was his Dad? What the fuck was this! Just a second ago this punk had been labeled as your everyday teenager...and now this! Now his fucking _father_ was beating the shit out of his own _son_! Because he, a Junior in fucking High School, didn't pay an electric bill!_

_Joey cried out when his battered form was slammed against the ground, "I-I don't know!" he sobbed out distraughtly. The Wheeler's father snorted and picked the boy up from the ground once more._

_"Fucking worthless! Quit cryin' you Mutt and get in da house!" he ordered throwing the child inside the apartment, which caused an agonized sound to rip through the blonde's throat mingling with the screeching of glass shattering. The older Wheeler snarled irascibly, snapping his head in the direction of the opened doorway, "You little shit!" he roared clenching his fists. A premature cry sounded from the apartment when the promise of pain was detected. "Can't you do anything right you stupid fuck! Yer lucky I even bother keepin' ya instead of throwing your ass out on da street," the hazel eyed man snarled._

_The dialogue that was said from Joey's spot was muffled and difficult to decipher; though, obviously it had come across clearly to the furious drunk who seemed to become more agitated. "Why you good for nothin' Mutt!" he yelled. _

_Valon stared wide eyed and mouth agape as the drunken man trudged back through the threshold and slammed the door behind him. Allowing a last clangor to resound before the scene went silent._

_"...Oh my god..." Was all the orphan could manage. His chest tightened and began burning with a familiar white rage, one that Valon could remember from his childhood; the same kind of fury he had felt when the church had been burnt down..killing the Nun who had cared for him. Though his anger boiled his stomach churned with disgust. Both for what he had just seen and for what he had dared to think before. _

_/That's ...That's why he was actin' so strange. Why he was so beat up...why he was workin' so many jobs!/_

_Valon cringed suddenly and couldn't stop himself from turning and retching; effectively emptying the contents of his stomach. Crystal blue jewels shut themselves tightly, as the brunette's stomach clenched painfully. The Aussie gagged and wrapped his arm around his constricting middle._

_The bile left a bitter taste in his mouth when his stomach eventually settled. Valon panted and opened his eyes partially so he could stare down at the black cement, which was now splotched with contents that Valon had no desire to describe. He shakily raised his other hand and wiped his mouth with the back of it._

_"...God that's sick.."_

_..._

"Hey Valon!"

Faded blue spheres brightened in awareness when the sound of the brunette's name was called. His head bobbed a little before it jerked in the red heads direction.

"Huh wha?" he asked in a slurred manner.

Alister slapped his palm against his forehead; letting out an aggravated groan. He sent the biker sitting across from him a stern glare, "Can you pay attention for just five minutes!" he snapped angrily. Valon's eyes fluttered briefly as his mind caught up with him; he glared at the older boy defensively.

"We're having a meeting you moron, so could you stop thinking about that blonde brat for just two seconds!"

Valon's eyes narrowed when he caught the insult, "Shut it, Alister!" he barked cholericly, fixing Alister with a warning look. The red head frowned agitatedly, "Why the hell should I?" he countered. "Now that that stupid rugrats here, you can't concentrate!" he accused.

Valon slammed his hands on the table and rose to his feet sending a menacing glower toward the redheaded duelist. "Leave him alone," he snarled out in a low voice.

Alister snickered crossing his arms over his chest, "Why should I?" he challenged sending the blue eyed Australian a smug sneer. "As far as I'm concerned the little shit doesn't belong anywhere except for the gutter."

"AGH!"

Valon's eyes flashed dangerously from where he stood over Alister with his fist raised; his knuckles smudged with crimson. Alister coughed and wiped his now bleeding lip before he glared up at the boy who had just punched him.

"I said leave him alone," Valon repeated with more vigor; acid practically dripping from his tone.

Valon gritted his teeth together as memories of watching Joey raced to mind. His hands turned into trembling fists that he strained to keep at his sides. Just thinking about how the boy had been mistreated made him see red. It infuriated him that Alister _dared_ to talk like that when he didn't have any idea what he had seen.

"You have _no _idea.." Valon panted out. His normally peaceful blue eyes had turned into angry sapphire hurricanes. "You neva' had to watch what his dad did ta him," he seethed. "You _neva'_ had ta sit there and _watch_ it!" he shouted at him.

To this day it still sickened him to think back to when he had had to sit there and just watch as Joey suffered. It filled him with disgust when he remembered how he had been forced to sit there and do _nothing_. Alister would never ever understand how terrible it had felt for Valon to do nothing to help Joey. It was _because_ he hadn't been able to do anything that he was so protective of Joey.

It was because he refused to just sit by and watch him get hurt again.

He would never let that happen again.

Valon leaned down and grabbed Alister by the front of his shirt; yanking him back to his feet, "Next time you even _think_ about sayin' something like that, you had betta' keep your mouth shut." Valon warned glaring daggers at the duelist. Alister growled softly as Valon abruptly released him, he scowled at the brunette only for Valon to meet his glower with one of his own.

"He doesn't deserve this."

With that last phrase said Valon swiftly turned around and started out of the room. Rafael blinked, "Valon, the meeting's not over!" he called after the fuming brunette. The blonde frowned when he heard the younger boy call over his shoulder, "It is for me!"

Rafael sighed and shook his head, "I guess the meeting's over then," he murmured out.

...

Valon continued to grumble aloud to himself as he stalked back to his room, feeling sick of being near that redheaded asshole. "I can't wait 'till he loses his soul to the Seal," he muttered aggressively. He sucked in a deep breath before pushing the door to his bedroom open; knowing that he didn't want to act this way around Joey.

The blue eyed biker stepped into the room and looked over at the bed opposite of his own. The lights were dim still since his charge was still asleep. Valon felt the rage in his chest simmering down when he looked at the sleeping youth. His azure eyes subdued and he let out a sigh; quietly creeping towards the others bedside. Careful to not disturb the teen, he leaned over him; brushing his fingers over his forehead experimentally.

To his relief it seemed Joey's fever had started to break after two days.

"You don't deserve this," he whispered dolefully. Ruby eyes fluttered open and stared blearily at the Aussie, "Huh...Valon?" he slurred. Valon sighed, "Yeah," he breathed tiredly. Joey stared up at the brunette, "Did you say something just now?"

Valon held his breath for a few seconds before he exhaled, "No, I was just talkin' to myself, Mate."

Joey let out a soft sound of acknowledgement and understanding while he forced his body to sit upright. "Are...you alright?" Joey probed diffidently. Valon's eyes fluttered rapidly against his cheek, "What? Me? I'm fine, why do ya ask?"

Rubescent spheres down casted as the honey haired duelist did a lazy shrug. "No reason I guess," he replied passively. "How was your..uh...meeting?" he questioned absentmindedly; obviously trying to draw the focus away from a subject Valon wasn't certain of.

Valon felt his heart sink to his stomach when the meeting was brought up. He reached up and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and pointer finger, "Not so good, Mate," he breathed out. The Australian biker watched concern flash across the blonde's face.

"Why? What happened?" he asked worriedly. Valon shook his head and mustered a smile for the recovering duelist, "It's nothin' Mate," he assured not wanting to put any more stress on Joey than he already had to deal with. Joey released a disappointed breath, but sagged against the headboard in defeat.

"Anyways," Valon started. "How are you feeling?" he asked in a much more euphonious tone. Joey heaved a sigh at that question and looked down at his lap.

"Better I guess..." he replied a tad bit uncertainly. Valon raised a brow when he caught the undertone, "Hey," he interjected softly placing his hand innocently on the teenager's covered knee. Sparkling rubies met glistening sapphires, each telling a story; portraying different emotions.

"What's wrong?" Valon couldn't help but be overly concerned, especially since Joey was having a rather difficult time fitting in.

"I don't feel as sick...and my body's starting to hurt less.." He listed off plainly although there was a certain dip in his words that made Valon assume he was leading onto something else.

"..Well that's good," Valon remarked hesitantly; still feeling that that wasn't all his young friend wanted to say. Something about that just made Valon's stomach do summersaults; he hated stressing out over these things.

Joey managed a small inadequate smile and nodded, "Yeah...it's just I wish that my insides felt as good as my outsides," he said.

"What do you mean by that?"

"My body's feeling better, but...I keep thinking about the things I left," Joey admitted; his voice growing subdued and his smile fading into a nonexistent state. "That's normal." Valon assured giving the younger teenager's knee an encouraging squeeze, "It's alright ta think about your past. But you have ta rememba' that you're betta' off here than you were there."

Joey's frown became more present when the words of encouragement reached his ears, "I know that," he affirmed. "But sometimes it's not as easy to believe that," he replied indecisively. He wished he could put on a happy face for Valon since he was trying so hard to cheer him up, but he just couldn't bring himself to.

Valon leaned closer to the blonde and looked him straight in the eye, "Well, look at it this way Mate. If you decided to go back there...if right now you went back, what would you have waitin' for you?" he inquired.

A frown crept across Joey's face when the scenario was proposed. He looked down to his lap, almost feeling afraid to ponder the answer to the inquiry. After all Joey had a good idea, without thinking, about what he had waiting for him. He repressed a shiver when he imagined the things he had come to fear so much reentering his life.

"...I don't know," he muttered wanting to avoid the conversation as a whole. If there was one thing he didn't want to do it was to dig deeper into the memories of something he was trying to forget.

Azure eyes softened commiseratively, "Yes you do," he asserted mildly.

Joey fell silent and for a moment Valon was afraid that he had gone too far. "Nothing, I guess."

The Aussie relaxed when the muted reply reached his ears, "That's right." Valon soothed rubbing his hand over the blonde's knee. "Just rememba' that. The only otha' thing you gotta know is that you got somethin' ta come back to here."

A faint smile flickered over the duelists lips subconsciously, "Yeah. I guess you're right," he conceded.

Valon grinned at the Junior; suddenly elated when he saw the glimmer of happiness sparkle in his eyes. "Course I am," he replied removing his hand from Joey's leg. "So now that your feelin' betta', I figured it would be a good time ta clean you up," he suggested.

Joey glanced down at himself, "Oh...I guess you're right," he murmured and cleared his throat to hide his embarrassment. It was true, he really could use a shower and some clean clothes. "But I don't have any clothes...I left all my stuff behind," he mumbled dismally when he thought about all the things he would never see again, since he left his old life.

"Don' you worry 'bout that, mate." Valon reassured as he stood back to his feet. "You can just borrow some a my clothes 'till we get cha settled in," he offered; rummaging through one of the drawers beside his own bed.

Joey watched the others movements attentively, "Alright...if that's okay with you."

Valon hummed and leaned up from his dresser holding a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, "Sure. By the way there's somethin' I've been meanin' ta ask ya," he admitted as he walked back to the youth's bedside. Joey raised a curious brow and took the stack of clothes from the brunette, "What's that?"

Valon bit the inside of his cheek and shoved his hands into his pockets, "You know how ta ride a motorcycle?"

Joey's brow creased incredulously when he heard this and he immediately looked up at the elder. "Do I know how to what?" he parroted. Valon sighed, "Do you or not?" he prompted. Joey frowned bemusedly, "Why would I need to know how to ride a motorcycle?" he queried bewilderedly.

Valon rolled his head back so that he was staring up at the ceiling, "I know it sounds weird, but it's just how we get around." he explained and looked back down at Joey. "So...by your answer I'm guessin' you don't," Valon breathed out knowingly.

"Not really..I've ridden on one. I've never driven one before. But it's just like a big bike right?"

Valon glanced at the wall next to him and shifted uneasily, "Uhh..." he mumbled uncertainly. "Kinda.." He said and rubbed the back of his neck, "It's more like a...small car than a big bike," he corrected. The brunette shook his head finally and waved his hands, "It doesn' matta' right now. Come on let's just get you cleaned up," he proposed.

Joey nodded in agreement and allowed the blue eyed Aussie to help him out of the bed.

...

Valon led the younger duelist to the bathroom that was down the hall and leaned against the doorframe as Joey set the clothes on the edge of the sink. "Well, I'll be right outside if ya need anythin'," he notified him and shut the door; leaving Joey to himself.

Joey pressed his palms flat against the surface of the counter and took in a deep breath. He hesitantly lifted his gaze up to the mirror and stared at his reflection. He grimaced when he saw his disheveled appearance staring back at him though.

No wonder those other guys thought Valon pulled him out of a gutter.

Joey's lip pulled back in disgust as he reached up to run his hand through his messy blonde hair. His clothes were wrinkled and smeared with dirt and blood from the night Valon had found him in the alley. His sun kissed face was flushed and smeared with purple bruises, and even the bandages the Aussie had applied were stained with crimson.

"...I'm really glad those guys can't see me now...that jerk Kaiba would get a laugh out of this I bet," he grumbled bitterly. Unconsciously his fingers trembled and curled into fists against the white countertop; he gritted his teeth together and glared hatefully into his own eyes.

Ever since Dartz had 'welcomed' him into his new 'family' he had felt his hatred for his former friends growing more powerful. Before all this had happened he had doubted his companions, but his feelings for them had never advanced to such an unpleasant level.

Joey let out a haggard breath and closed his eyes; hanging his head resignedly. "Valon's right...I need to let go of them," he whispered to himself. He pushed himself off the counter and turned on the shower; turning the dial to hot. For some reason with how dirty he felt right now, he felt the need to just burn the sensation off. He made quick work of stripping his clothes off and tossing them into the corner of the bathroom.

Joey stepped in and inhaled deeply through his nose; drawing in the warm air that surrounded him. He let his eyes flutter closed and tipped his head back; letting the water run over him.

...

Valon crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall adjacent to the bathroom door. He rested his head against the flat surface and sighed once the running sound of water greeted his ears.

"There you are."

Valon lifted his head and blinked; looking past his right shoulder to find Rafael sauntering down the hallway towards him. He relaxed against the wall once more, "Here I am," he confirmed. Rafael stopped and stood by the wall across from Valon and stared at him intently.

"...Where's your friend?" he questioned.

"He's in the bathroom," he replied inclining his head to the side. "I thought it'd be good for him ta get cleaned up s'all," he explained to the blonde. The older man nodded in understanding, "How is he doing?" he inquired solemnly.

Blue spheres gleamed like the sun flashing against solid ice; blazing white before settling to expose light blue tints reflecting from the sky. "He's betta'. Not good, but betta'," he answered soberly. Rafael lazily shoved his hands into his pockets and leaned his upper half against the wall, "It's going to take time. It did for all of us," he reassured.

"I know that. It's just frust'ratin' when I'm waitin' for someone else," Valon confessed sadly.

"It'll get better when he gets settled in." Valon tilted his head back and stared at the ceiling doubtfully, "That's what I'm nervous about, mate." he admitted. Rafael raised a brow; wordlessly urging the other to elaborate on the vague point he had voiced.

"Gettin' him settled in here is gonna be harder than I thought. He's havin' a hard time lettin' everything go, and that damn Alister's not makin' my job any easier for me," he ground out agitatedly.

Rafael rolled his eyes, "Ignore Alister."

"You do realize that that's like tellin' someone to try an' ignore a rattler, right?" he challenged him bluntly. Rafael chuckled softly at the very accurate comparison of Alister to snake. "Good point."

The pair both looked at the bathroom door as they heard the sound of the running water come to a stop. Rafael stealthily slid off the wall and excused himself without another word. Valon looked after the retreating figure, "Hey! Where're you goin'?" he called confusedly.

Rafael waved his hand absentmindedly as he walked down the lengthy hallway, "I'm going to go deal with the rattlesnake."

Valon ducked his head and began grinning uncontrollably; stifling his laughter when he heard this. He instantly pushed off the wall when the door beside him was pushed open, revealing the young blonde duelist.

Crystal orbs grew rounder and sable pearls dilated when exposed to the light; sending waves of clashing shades of blue spiraling around the dark navy rims of the iris's. Pale petals parted and gaped dumbly as a tongue attempted to form understandable sentences, but was left speechless.

Sphere's dipped in cardinal flashed brightly with cool touches of vermillion cooling the fervent shades of crimson surrounding the outer rim of the black halo. The opposing colors met and clashed with each other; they merged until they were firmly locked together.

Joey tilted his head at the others star-struck expression,"..What is it?"

Valon exhaled through his mouth, but couldn't bring himself to shut it. His tongue darted out briefly to brush against his drying lips to rewet them before receding back into the warm cavern. He tried to get a hold of himself, but he couldn't stop his eyes from roaming over the shocking, but pleasing, sight in front of him.

Joey looked stunning! Like a completely different person almost.

The ragged scratched up image that Valon had of the boy melted away to expose a miraculously different picture. The duelist's unruly dirt tangled locks had been smoothed down and transformed into strands of golden silk that shimmered amazingly even in the crappy lighting the bathroom provided. The flushed bruised skin had become slightly paler since the dirt and grime had been scrubbed away, and it allowed the true tanned complexion to overshadow the aggravating purple marks. The blood stained clothing had been removed to be replaced with dark blue jeans and a loose fitting blue t-shirt; permitting the brunette to look past the morbid memory that the snagged ripped apparel brought him.

Valon snapped out of himself slightly and blinked rapidly, "U-Uh nothin'," he sputtered quickly and began motioning unnecessarily and excessively with his hands as he tried to figure out what to do with them. "I-It's just...you-you look so different," he stammered stupidly.

Joey looked down at himself questioningly and shifted from one foot to the other self consciously as he did, "I..don't look that different," he replied softly.

"U-Um right," Valon agreed with him quickly; shoving his left hand into his pocket to stop it from jerking around. Sadly this meant his right hand was free to motion to its heart's content, "I just meant...ya look different compared to-to how you looked when I found you," he rambled off.

Joey looked back at Valon with his brow creased curiously, "Oh.." he uttered quietly still unsure if he understood what Valon was saying.

"B-But in-in a good way!" Valon said quickly and mentally smacked himself afterwards.

"Oh..thanks I guess," Joey murmured uncertainly. Valon sighed shakily, "Do you want anythin' ta eat? You're prob'bly pretty hungry by now," he noted trying to stop himself from smiling like an absolute moron. Joey glanced down at his feet again.

"I guess I'm kinda hungry..."

"Alright, just let me grab somethin' from the room an' I'll take you to the kitchen," he said and quickly excused himself from the embarrassing scene; speed walking to his bedroom. Upon entering the secluded area he slammed his forehead against the wall and clenched his teeth together.

"Such 'n idiot!" he grumbled loudly. Valon growled in irritation, "God! Why did I say all those things!" he berated himself. He shoved his body off the wall and groaned; raking both of his hands through his hair roughly as he paced his room in circles.

"You moron! Don' do this now! Joey needs you right now! Don' get attracted ta him!" he growled frustratedly. He forced himself to stop pacing like a leopard in a cage and groaned quietly as he stilled, "Alright. This is fine. Just gotta ignore it," he breathed out.

With that he headed for the door, but promptly stopped himself before he could walk out. He turned around and strode back to his dresser; grabbing a random red t-shirt. "Might as well change somethin'. I was supposed to get somethin' from in here," he muttered to himself while shrugging off his own shirt and pulling the other one on.

He took another deep breath and walked out of his shared room and met back up with Joey in the hallway. His confidence about his new ignoring plan was abruptly burned away when he saw the younger boy though. Apparently all it took was seeing Joey again to completely shatter his attempted resistance.

"Well...come on I'll get ya somethin' ta eat," Valon said walking ahead of the blonde. The Australian duelist moaned softly to himself as he pushed down the conflicting feeling rising in his chest.

/_I'm definite'ly in ova' my head now./_

_**TBC**_

_**Wow...I have not updated this story in a long ass time. So sorry. I've been really really focused on my story A Dark Light...my sister has been talking and hanging out with me a lot lately and she's a fan of that fic. So she's been nagging me to update that one a lot and i get excited to read it with her and all that. But lately I've been going over a lot of valon and joey amv's...the few of them...fanfics my own personal stuff...editing photos...yeah. So i came back to look at Compensation finally and I went at it. I'm a little disappointed with it. Actually I'm really disappointed...it sucks so damn much! Wah! Sorry I've had a really dry week I'm not kidding i' haven't been able to write all week long! So i'm a little bit out of practice...note i started continuing this story right before valon suggests joey should get cleaned up...which is when it started to suck. Lol well...here it is. Oh and I'm actually kinda happy that I've added some comedy...couldn't resist making valon trip over his own feet a little. Don't worry it was already stated that he liked joey like that...but his reaction is the same...he pushes back the feelings because he doesn't want to scare joey. Lol well thats all for now then...Review please**_


	6. Lasting Influences

Valon gazed disquietly across the floor to the stationary figure seated at the table. Joey's frame was rigid and still as if he was afraid to move in his new found territory. His scarlet ringlets became stoic as they stared fixedly at the plate placed before him. The trepidation and disdain rolled off him in heated droves; although he made no move, physically or verbally, to express these feelings.

Valon's lean fingers, that were resting laxly against the counter, suddenly tensed and curled with a familiar rage; gripping the edge of the counter in an attempt to ease the fury seething inside of him. He doused the brunt of his anger though; fearing the consequences that would follow if he allowed his forsaken burden of blistering hatred rear it's ugly head.

He briefly gritted his teeth and lowered his lids; pressing them together tightly as sketchy apparitions, embodying the people he had come to despise, accumulated in his mind. Lies that had promised sincerity echoed in his ears, each fear filled premature cry of pain pounded into his heart like barrages of jagged thorns, and each and every time beautiful eyes had rounded in terror and svelte limbs flinched away in distress appeared behind Valon's lids; tormenting him with their vivid evocation.

The sound of a fork screeching softly against porcelain beckoned his thoughts to redirect their cognitive focus. His eyes snapped open and his nimble fingers unclenched themselves as if his entire body had just been jolted back into reality.

Instantly his pale crystal blue eyes darted to the only other inhabitant in the room. Joey's stiffness had diminished slightly; giving way to prohibit a small range of motion. The boy's dark lashes hung lower and created a thin veil over his smoky cerise spheres, that were drifting apathetically over the food. The utensil, held loosely in the teen's hand, was being dragged incuriously across the plate.

Joey's lip pulled back and his brow slanted nauseously while he regarded the food that for some reason looked rather unappetizing to him. Valon, who had been observing the boy attentively, recognized the distinctive look that indicated unease and spoke up finally.

"What's wrong with you, mate? Somethin' wrong with your stomach?" he asked tilting his head casually in curiosity.

The golden haired duelist's body rose and sank as he heaved a sigh, "It's not that..." he sibilated. Truthfully it was unusual for Joey to lack an appetite. Normally he ate as if he'd been starved. Even when his father beat him it had never hindered his stomach's ability to take in sustenance, although for some reason his body was rejecting a lot of things that it never had.

"Then what is it?"

Joey closed his eyes softly, desperately wanting to avoid answering the question because he didn't know the answer to it. Deep down he knew that he knew the answer...but he was too afraid to dig that deep to find it.

Discovering it wouldn't be worth all the pain and terror he would have to uncover along the way.

"M' not sure," he replied dispiritedly, lifting his lashes to peer at the brunette. "I'm probably still feeling a little sick," he assured not wanting to worry his friend. Joey repressed a cringe when the word involuntarily stung. Friends. How misleading the concept had been, the very thought now filled him with chagrin. He wondered if he could ever use the term again and believe it's meaning. How strange that something that had once given his life reinforcement and purpose would now scar him for the rest of his life; creating a stinging hesitance that he had never experienced, hindering his ability to move forward and forget.

The biker offered the child a commiserative frown, "Oh, that's too bad."

Valon pushed himself off the surface he was leaning against and strode toward table; sitting down across from Joey. "If you're still sick, I guess that means ya won't wanna do anythin'," he said disappointedly. Joey shrugged unenthusiastically but eyed the blue eyed Aussie with a shred of curiosity.

"So...do you guys do anything here?" he asked. Valon blinked raising a brow, "What do ya mean?"

Joey leaned forward over the table; pushing his forgotten plate out of the way, "Well, you haven't had to like go away for anything yet. So do you guys just sit around here all the time?" he questioned. Valon shrugged easily and leaned back in his seat, "Well we haven't had any pressin' matta's to deal with. And for the last few months I was busy recruitin' you," he explained.

Joey blinked, "Oh yeah...Do you recruit a lot of people?" he probed waveringly. Valon shook his head; however, "No. I was the last recruit and I came here when I was 14," he grunted; chuckling softly, finding it almost humorous when he realized how long it had actually been since they had a new member.

Joey's eyes flickered at the hidden amusement, "Well how old are you now?" he queried with a raised brow. Valon supported his arm against the table and propped his chin up with his hand, "I'm 23," he answered smoothly. A look of astonishment flashed across the youth's face, "Really!" Joey exclaimed. Valon's eyes widened abruptly when he heard the disbelief in the child's reply. Quickly his surprise morphed into bemusement; his face broke out into a smile and he began laughing. Joey, realizing his stupidity in his rush of words, immediately blushed.

Valon laughed earnestly, "Is that hard ta believe or somethin'?" he chuckled insouciantly.

Joey's tanned cheeks flushed; painting the smooth surface pink as he hid his eyes beneath his long silky bangs, "N-No..I just thought you were older," he sputtered mortifiedly. Valon compelled his voice to settle despite his gross amusement in the boys flustered appearance.

He found Joey's reactions to him to be rather refreshing; considering how much they differed from everyone else's initial responses.

The brunette's volume slowly simmered, "Sorry mate. I just find it funny cause most people think I'm your age," he explicated delightedly. Joey willed his blush and cast his resplendent ruby gaze to the veneer of the table, "I just sort of assumed cause...I used to know someone around your age is all..." he breathed.

The Australian's demeanor shifted when he caught the soft saddened undertone in the muting voice. "Oh?" he incited. Joey nodded subtly and sighed again; glancing to his periphery to stare wistfully at the walls blank exterior. Valon crossed his arms over the flat surface and subconsciously scooted closer to the distant teen.

"Who was it?" he pried emphatically.

Radiant warm flames dimmed into small sedated flickers as lashes sunk lower; shading the withdrawn iris's.

"Her name was Mai," he murmured subduedly; feeling a rush of calmness surge through his shot nerves when the name rolled off his tongue. Valon regarded him warmly; recognizing the retaliation to the name as something that soothed the duelist's anxiety.

"I met her during Duelist Kingdom..." he recounted in a mystified tone. A nostalgic smile drifted over his lips, "She was something else," he remarked admiringly.

Valon simpered vaguely at this. The quirk was merely a default reaction to the boy's happiness; in truth Valon was wondering wether or not he should feel threatened by this woman that Joey seemed to have such a fondness of.

"What happened to her?"

The evocative smile flickered and burned out abruptly when the innocent question revived the painful memories that _she_ held. He held his breath shortly; waiting for the thickness in his throat to thin and the clenching to subside before he spoke.

He closed his eyes finally and turned his gaze away from the wall; while shaking his head weakly, "She left."

Valon frowned pityingly, "Oh..I'm sorry ta hear that mate," he condoled; repentant that he had reopened the obviously less than pleasant recollection that this 'Mai' person brought. Joey's darkened red eyes emerged once more from beneath dark fans and observed Valon placidly, "Don't be. She was never one to stick around anywhere..." he elucidated. "It's just that you... made me think of her for a second."

"Was she your girlfriend or somethin'?" The Aussie roused; feeling defensive over his position in the young duelist's life. Mainly because of his newly acquired feelings for the youth, which brought on this strange, almost characteristic, possessive nature he seemed to possess toward Joey.

Joey blinked incredulously, "What? No!..Nothing like that..." he protested waving his hands dramatically to make his point. The inane gestures slowed though, until the boys hands came to an awkward rest against the table, "We never got that far," he whispered dismally.

Ruby fires having been doused by the cold cruel remembrance of rejection down-casted to stare somberly at the ground, "I liked her a lot...and I think she liked me too. But I could never really catch up with her..I.." Joey paused choking on his words suddenly as the thoughts of the woman made his throat tighten. "I just wasn't mature enough for her," he finished in a watery voice that he desperately tried to conceal.

Valon forced himself to remain immobile even though everything in his being screamed at him to throw his caution to the wind. His fingers tensed; curling around his own arms and digging into them, desperately trying to ignore the urges that were coaxing his body closer to the upset teenager.

Joey sucked in a sharp breath and tilted his head upwards; blinking rapidly to push back the thin sheen of tears that had gathered on his lashes. He extorted himself to chuckle although there was no emotion in his heart that reflected the responses he was emulating. He rubbed his palm over his eyes; hoping that Valon wouldn't notice the way his shoulders were heaving or the way his laughs mingled with his tearful gasps for air.

"She left after Battle City ended. I-I never saw her again after that," he said stuttering involuntarily as he attempted to keep up his carefree attitude. At this point the fabricated sounds of joy became faint, which highlighted and amplified his already present distraught appearance. The soft feigned chuckles lingered as the imitated smile quivered and wavered in it's credibility.

He kept his arm pressed firmly over his eyes as his frame began shuddering in a way that could never be mistaken for laughter. It was only after the small silver sparkles began to spill down the tanned cheeks did the emulations of happiness cease.

Valon reached out tentatively; outstretching his hand toward the younger duelist, "Joey," he began in a lingering voice that never continued.

Joey recognized the simple brush of the others touch and immediately jerked away from it; suddenly feeling the need to distance himself from human contact. This pain wasn't one that could or needed to be hugged and comforted away by another person. It was one that Joey needed to suffer through alone.

Thinking about Mai made him want to reject the offer of comfort; this was _his_ pain.

It was his and his alone. It wasn't one that he could or ever would share. The memory of Mai and the feelings they had experienced were his and only his. He could truly only surge his feelings for the woman on his own; no one could ever know or understand how he felt. He needed to be as alone as Mai had left him, he didn't want Valon trying to help ease his hurting. He wanted it..he needed it. It was his only way to reconnect with her; this was the sole moment the feelings were true and real.

He needed this closeness to her.

So he turned away from his protector and receded into himself; immersing into the raw emotions that kept her memory alive.

Valon felt his heart sting sharply when the boy retracted from him, but despite his hurt feelings he drew his hand back. The worry wasn't as great this time. This didn't seem like the same anguish Joey felt when he thought about his friends or his father. This was one that he had subjected himself to many times before...it was something that he could handle.

"Joey..." Valon started mutedly; directing his gaze to his lap as his pale fingers curled into dull fists. He could feel the powerful emotions beating against his chest in a passionate rhythm. "I know you don't wanna hear this mate...but it was all lies," he hissed out difficulty.

Joey's teeth sank dangerously into his lips, so much that it drew blood and ignited the dreadful emotion that had spawned into the blonde's heart. His dreary red orbs sharpened and shot towards the brunette; holding only malice in their bloody depths.

"She wasn't a _lie!_" he barked out aggressively.

Valon's stunned blue eyes rounded drastically in comparison to their once unresponsive state. Warm dark waters crashed into icy sea's and sent out thrashing currents; swirling about the crystal spheres. The enlarged pupils grew small in fear of the sentiment haunting his charge's eyes; the rings dilated frantically and sparkles pulsed as they met Joey's enraged scarlet gaze. Hot tears coursed down his flushed cheeks and a red stain trickled down his chin; creating a taunting contrast to the tanned flesh and yet a mocking consonance to his eyes.

"Mai was never a lie...She was real," he asserted heatedly. "The others were lies because they stayed. She was real because she left," he panted shakily.

Once the words that tormented his mind were expressed, the rage exuded him; leaving him with nothing but a numb pain. Joey lowered his gaze and breathed in heavy ragged huffs, "I'm sorry," he coughed out. "It's...It's been so long since I...thought about her," he elucidated regretting his behavior toward the man that didn't deserve his bitter feelings.

"S'alright, Mate," Valon respired breathily; releasing the air that had caught in his throat. He swallowed, "I told you...the point in comin' here is so that you can recova'," he lectured dulcetly. Joey only sniffled in reply, "I know...I'm not used to breaking down in front of people though..." he admitted faintly.

"Trust me, Mate. I know the feelin'," he assured with a smile. "Soon you won't have ta worry 'bout it. Give it time."

Joey forced himself to take in a deep breath and willed it not to tremble as he breathed out, "Yeah.." He nodded as he regained his respiratory rhythm; taking in long wavering breaths that became more concrete as he continued. He accepted Valon's wisdom as his own because he honestly had nothing else to rely on. He had no experience here...this land wasn't his own and it was clear that it wouldn't be for quite some time.

Right now all he needed was to believe that things would get better.

Valon smirked and gracefully slid up from his seat back to his feet; causing a pair of ruby iris's to look up, "Ya know I just rememba'd; I neva put your bandages back on," the Aussie announced in realization. He comically smacked his forehead with the surface of his palm and turned swiftly on his heel towards the cabinets lining the counter. Joey's eyes followed the other curiously, although caution haunted his gaze. It couldn't necessarily be helped yet, at least not until more time had passed and the wounds in Joey's subconscious had time to heal.

Valon rummaged through the shelves for a few minutes before he retrieved the items he was searching for and turned around to face the blonde again. For once Joey didn't feel compelled to look away when he was caught staring at the older boy.

Valon strode toward him wearing a goofy grin that he seemed to have adopted and grabbed one of the chairs; pulling it towards himself and spinning it around so that he could sit face to face with Joey.

Joey's face scrunched up vaguely as the biker cradled his injured arm and began disinfecting the wounds and re-bandaging the limb. "You know...I've never had anyone else help me do this before," he whispered to Valon; prompting the elder to cast his crystal regards upwards.

Slender brows were slanted inwards and blushing orbs squinted slightly in thought, "There was never anyone else around who knew what was happening..." he muttered in a troubled somewhat conflicted voice. When Valon recognized the innuendo he abruptly turned his gaze down, back to his hands, which had become inanimate. He quickly set about tending to the boys injuries while Joey continued to study the top of the brunette's head.

He caught the softest glare of the duelist's viridescent goggles when he scanned over them. The glare slowly faded leaving a faint bleached emerald tinted reflection of Joey's face. His brows furrowed anew when the noticed the mirror effect the lenses gave off.

"..Except you.."

The words had slipped from his tongue so quietly and so automatically, that before he had a chance to rationally call them back; it was too late. Valon's body grew still and momentarily his relaxed blue stare suddenly flashed with a dark indigo film before the sapphire shades came sputtering back up.

Ever so steadily Valon tipped his head back so that he could look at the Wheeler's face, "What are you talkin' about, mate?" the brunette asked; his voice almost similar to a breath or a whisper. Yes, it was true that he had been with Joey, unbeknownst to the youth, and knew every second of every day what was happening to him.

But did Joey really know that?

Joey seemed to almost sag in the chair he was sitting on, "You...you knew, didn't you?" he interrogated mutedly. His tone wasn't one of spite or accusation more of understanding than anything else.

The light haired Aussie merely nodded, "Yeah.." he murmured calmly. "I knew." His gaze no longer looked hesitant or bashful, in fact the sentiment that his eyes gave off was almost one of protection. The blue depths burned passionately into the wavering red orbs. Sapphires ignited possessively; sending bright rays of light bouncing off the icy surfaces of the iris's, projecting the vigor contained within the sizzling layers of ice.

Joey sat still doing nothing expect for staring at the elder. The feelings that he could feel radiating from him were...beckoning. They enticed Joey closer; luring him in with the display of emotions that he had been incapable of receiving from anyone else.

Finally Joey's eyes softened towards the brunette who's, however protective, gaze was still wavering faintly in fear of rejection. "You know more about me than the people I've known for years," he whispered in a fascinated astonishment. Valon blushed and smirked; tilting his head down so that he could tape the white bandage he had been holding down.

"I guess I do," he murmured in a pleased tone. Unable to help but feel proud of himself for knowing that he unintentionally had given himself a special place in Joey's life that no one else had or could ever fill. Just the notion of it made the Aussie feel like butterflies were fluttering around in his chest.

He ducked his head lower; abolishing the blonde's view of his face, as he attempted to stop the large grin from spreading over it.

No one would ever be able to fill the place he had in Joey's life. No one but him.

Only him.

**TBC**

**Alright ...actually not much to say. Lol well I've really just been nit picking this for a while. Yes its slow...whatever i wanted to go longer for this chap but i can't think. Yeah sadly the chapter structure is going to be kinda like a dark light...you know with you get a scene chapter or part of a day and then...new day...sorry it'll get better later don't worry. Yeah...i was really really surprised with how nice and how easily i wrote the whole mai thing...I didn't even want to mention her...ever...she wasn't going to exist. But then...this came out and...it was really nice looking. Lol i do like mai and hell if i wasn't a total yaoi person i'd probably like polarshipping...but im not so there. Lol my sister absolutely loves polarshipping so she's enjoying that little paragraph...Well anyways...nothing else to really say...read my sisters stuff...and yeah...Review!**


	7. Unfocused Beginnings

_Crystals shuttered as they stared out over the increasingly shrinking sight of the island. Pale hands gripped the edge of the ship while the spheres glared at the image; challenging the stupid island to disappear faster. The vanishing silhouette was a much appreciated view in the youth's hate filled eyes._

_Young Valon could sense the presence standing behind him, but he refused to move from his spot until the entire damn detention center had faded behind the thrashing horizon._

_The Atlantean looming over him grinned in satisfaction when he noticed the trembling in the brunette's figure and the hatred burning deep within his eyes._

_Slowly, as the boat moved ahead, the sight of the dreaded correctional facility was consumed by the dark blue waters; causing the Australian teenager to release his vice grip on the boat's bow almost instantly. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes, "Good riddance," he whispered underneath his breath._

_He turned around and gently rubbed his scratched hands as he looked up to meet the stare of his new employer. "What a' you lookin' at ponytail?" he snapped in irritation. Dartz chuckled softly, "I'm merely observing you," he brushed the younger off while turning on his heel. Valon raised a brow wondering why the man would have sought him out and then left him so suddenly. "Well do make yourself comfortable...we'll be arriving at my headquarters within a few hours." he warned him; walking away._

_Valon glared after the atlantean, but pivoted to stare at the vast ocean instead of continuing his glower. The water looked calmer for some strange reason now that the object of his despise was no longer in sight. The brunette sighed deeply, for once taking in the salty scent of the sea with assuagement. He carefully sat himself down and leaned his back up against the wooden bow of the ship._

_Closing his eyes, he allowed the gentle rocking motions of the waves to lull him into an alert daze._

_..._

_Valon kept his arm loosely at his sides as he followed the bi-eye colored man. Baby blue's flickered over the ceiling, walls, and floor; absorbing every last detail of his new surroundings. Purely out of habit his mind was making a map and marking down every exit he could find; taking caution to remember them all in case he ever needed to bolt. His frame was relaxed but still revealed a tenseness; his body strung like a bow ready to snap at the slightest sound or movement. _

_They came up to large double doors that Dartz pushed open to reveal a long table with several chairs placed around it. However, what surprised the youth was that only two other people were occupying those seats. _

_Even stranger was the fact that the two present looked...around his age. Probably older than himself, but in the same range nonetheless. Dartz strode into the room and up to the front of the large table, though Valon stood in the doorway wearing a confused expression. The atlantean took his seat with a surprising amount of grace in his motions. A mismatched set of sea foam and golden iris's looked up smoothly and met with the crystal blue pair from the other side of the room._

_Valon's frame jerked faintly, probably so faintly that no one noticed. For some strange reason Valon could feel a chill running down his spine when he was met with the intense gaze of the elder. The Atlantan's eyes were...beckoning him almost, but the eerie aura surrounding the man kept the young Australian at bay._

_Something vague flashed within Dartz unnerving stare when his invitation to approach was perceivably denied._

_"Everyone this is our newest employee, Valon," Dartz announced suddenly; most likely addressing the other two occupants. Valon met the icy gray stare as well as the passive dark blue one with a firm and defensive glare of his own. Dartz smirked subtly upon seeing the Aussie's reaction, "Make him feel welcome," he purred out chuckling beneath his breath._

_The boy with the gray eyes leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms while sending Valon an annoyed glower, "Why do we need this stupid little punk?" he snapped in disgruntlement at the aqua haired man. Dartz glanced fleetingly at the red head, but was never given a chance to voice a reply._

_Valon's eyes narrowed dangerously and he gritted his teeth together; clenching his fists tightly ready to charge at the other teen, "Ya wanna say that ta my face pretty boy!" he challenged the older boy. The red head looked over at the newbie sharply and growled at the brunette, quickly standing to his feet, "What was that Crocodile-boy!" he shot back at him._

_The blue eyed blonde grunted at the teenager, "Alister cut it out," he ordered in a gruff voice._

_Alister defiantly ignored the blonde's command though and stomped up to the Aussie until he stood nose to nose with him. He roughly jerked the boy by his collar, "Well Hedgehog?" he prompted yanking the shorter teen forward. Valon snarled at him his blue glare flaring up treacherously, "Fuck off, Bluey!" Valon shouted._

_At a break neck speed Valon grabbed the red head's wrist; wrapping his hand around it tightly. Alister widened his eyes upon feeling the impressive force that was now latched onto his wrist; digging into it almost painfully._

_Valon tightened his grip and squeezed the appendage like a rattlesnake that constricted it's prey; forcing the elder to release his shirt abruptly. Unlike his challenger, Valon hardly needed two seconds after he was freed to recover and raise his own fist to aim a punch to the smug assholes jaw. _

_Just as his knuckles were about to make contact with Alister's jawline, his blow was intercepted by another hand that wrapped fast around his own._

_The shock hit him and raced through his body like a lightning bolt that traveled through water. His silhouette became rigid and his eyes went wide when the satisfaction he had been about to achieve was so suddenly ripped cruelly from his grasp._

_He blinked incredulously and glanced up to see who had stopped his attack only to see a pair of placid cobalt iris's boring down into his own lighter colored ones. _

_"Both of you stop it," the blonde ordered glaring down primarily at Alister who snarled agitatedly at him. _

_"Oh piss off Raphael!" _

_Raphael grunted and curtly released Valon's fist; prompting said boy to hastily draw his hand in, cradling the aching appendage against his chest. Instead of reprimanding him, like Valon naturally assumed he would, the large man turned toward Alister, "We're supposed to be welcoming him not threatening to beat him up," he reminded the seething child with a reproachful tone._

_Alister grumbled something along the lines of curses beneath his breath, but quickly retreated back to his seat; obviously knowing not to try and challenge the taller blonde's authority. Valon continued to rub his hand but nevertheless glanced up to sneak a peek at the mediator that had told off the redhead. He found himself nearly regretting this when he found that the boy was already looking down at him._

_"W-What a' you lookin' at mate," he asked, his defiant tone wavering slightly as he took a step away from the blonde; purely out of caution. After all if that stupid Alister punk wasn't even trying to argue with this guy, then that obviously meant that there was some reason he wouldn't. _

_Valon wasn't too sure if he wanted to find out that reason. _

_"Come on. I'll show you to your room," Raphael replied ignoring the younger boy's question as he sidestepped past him. Valon raised a brow at this, not at all having been prepared for that kind of a reply. Valon shook himself mentally and swiftly pivoted to his side, only to see that the taller boy had already walked into the hallway. _

_He widened his eyes, "H-Hey! Wait up!" he called out running out of the room to catch up with the blonde._

_..._

_The older boy's pace refused to falter or slow down though as he journeyed through the corridors, much to the Aussie's duly noted irritation. Once he had managed to catch up with the blonde, he peered up at the other's face, "So..what did ya say your name was?" Valon asked hesitantly still feeling that he should remain cautious around his new...associate._

_"Raphael."_

_Valon frowned and looked back at the floor; feeling almost disappointed that the teenager had kept his response so short. He glanced up again, "So um..when did pony-tail employ you?" he probed diffidently._

_A brief look of bemusement crossed Raphael's features; causing him to glance down at the Aussie trailing along at his side. "Pony-tail?" he echoed, raising a brow. Valon coughed awkwardly, "Ya know..that Dartz bloke," he clarified opting to remove his nickname for his aqua haired boss. _

_"I see," the blonde breathed out ephemerally while looking away from the paler child. "He took me in after I was rescued from an island," he replied simply. _

_Light blue orbs fluttered incredulously, "Hold on a second. An island?" he parroted dumbly. "Why the hell were you on an island?" he interrogated furrowing his brows together. Raphael closed his eyes solemnly, suddenly making Valon regret his question until the dark pair of eyes reopened._

_"My family was killed when a tidal wave sunk our boat and stranded me on an island."_

_Valon's legs halted against his mind's will as he stared, wide eyed, at Raphael's retreating figure. The blonde stopped upon noticing that the younger boy was no longer walking alongside him. He turned to the side and looked back at the still frozen solid figure of the brunette._

_"What is it?" he asked stoically._

_Valon's brows creased together as he opened his mouth, "I...I-I'm sorry mate. I didn't..realize tha-" he stammered remorsefully casting his gaze down to his feet. This was a good way to start off in his new living space with his new 'roommates'._

_/_Great. So far one wants ta kill me, and I just managed ta bring up the worst moment in the otha one's life!/

_"You don't have to be sorry."_

_Valon's next words of apology were instantly silenced by that phrase. He looked up to meet the other's gaze and blinked at him perplexedly, "What?" he asked wondering if he had misheard the blonde._

_"It happened a long time ago," he continued passively. "And besides you asked didn't you?" _

_Valon tilted his head to the side trying to figure out why the teen's words didn't compute to him._

_Raphael raised a brow at the odd motion, "Didn't you?" he repeated; inciting the youth to answer him. _

_Valon swallowed and nodded tentatively. Raphael sighed heavily closing his eyes for a brief moment before meeting Valon's confused stare, "So don't apologize because I answered a question," he said plainly. With that the older boy turned to face forward again, "Come on," he instructed._

_Valon released a breath he hadn't been really holding and walked back to his previous spot at the man's side as he continued down the hall. From the distance between where they had stopped and where Valon's new room was the two exchanged little more than glances._

_Which were technically not exchanged, since Valon was the only one performing the action._

_Finally the two came to a stop and Raphael pushed open a door. Valon laid his hand against the outside of the doors frame and poked his head into the room. There were two beds on each side of the room with night stand's next to each. Actually the room was rather empty and bare aside from a table in the corner next to the door with a few chairs and a dresser against the wall on the opposite side of the door._

_Raphael glanced down at the top of the Aussie's head watching as he scoped the new terrain, "Well...go in," he urged. Valon blinked and tilted his head up to look at the blue eyed boy, "Huh?" _

_Raphael crossed his arms loosely, "It's your room...you can go inside," he explained slowly._

_Crystal blue sphere's alighted with realization and recognition, but there was something about the brunette's reaction that made it seem like the concept of having a room was new to him._

_"Oh..Right," he whispered stepping inside. He walked, immediately, toward the bed on the right wall and sat down. This caused his gaze to fall on the bed that was located directly across from his own, "Is...someone else stayin' here?" he questioned._

_Raphael shook his head, "No. You're pretty lucky to get the room to yourself," he noted almost offhandedly. The blonde sighed again, "Well I'll be going now. You should get some rest," he informed the Aussie before shutting the door and walking off._

_Valon stared at the door detachedly while his mind processed the day at a hummingbird pace. The experiences of an entire twenty four hours flashed by and ended in less than a minute. Valon's gaze fell finally and he released a long drawn out sigh; falling back against the mattress. His eyes remained closed as he focused on the brief bouncing reverberations of the mattress moving beneath him. The motions died down quickly though leaving the surface beneath the Aussie still, which cauused said teenager's eyes to open. _

_Crystal blue orbs stared somberly at the stark white ceiling that seemed to stare right back at him unwaveringly. _

_Another unnoticed breath slipped past his lips; expressing the faint exhaustion that weighed down on the brunette. His mind went silent in order to match the ambience of his surroundings, and his breathing grew soft._

_His arms were splayed out carelessly beside his head; palms up facing the ceiling, finger's brushing against the wild strands of his hair. His legs were hanging off the edge of the bed causing his feet to dangle a few inches off the ground._

_Momentarily the words Raphael had spoken to him whispered through his ears. And his body, completely void of will, chose to obey the previous advice._

_Valon scooted up on the mattress and brought his legs up to rest against the sheets while his head laid against the pillow. The Australian once again stared up at the ceiling waiting to see if any desire for movement or need for thought would arise within him._

_But when none came he submitted to the call of slumber and let his eyes slip shut._

_..._

_A month._

_A month since he had departed from the detention center. A month since he had been employed by the company Paradiso. A month since he had arrived in this strange place and had met the three..colorful characters that were now his team mates._

_A _bloody _month._

_The thought rang clearly through Valon's head as he walked into the kitchen. He didn't mind his new living space so much, when compared to the facility it was rather nice; it was the people he couldn't stand. _

_Well...person._

_In the span of the month Valon had grown hesitantly acquainted with the two other duelists. However, being as heedful as he was around new people, he hadn't really gotten to know either of them all that intimately. From what Valon knew about Raphael...he was strong but silent. And for some unknown reason held some sort of position of influence._

_This was the reason Valon avoided the older blonde._

_He wasn't afraid of him. He just knew how not to get killed. _

_Sure, normally he was one of the first people to challenge authority, but there was something off about the blonde. Until Valon knew why Raphael was able to command others so easily, either by the use of respect or fear, he knew he should steer clear of him._

_Less he end up making a fatal mistake._

_And then there was Alister...Alister, Valon had interacted with on more than a few occasions. None of them coming close to anything that could be considered civil and or pleasant. _

_The brunette opened the fridge and grabbed a pop from inside and shut the door. He turned back around while nonchalantly cracking the can open to take a drink. Barely a second after the aluminum touched his lips the sound of footsteps greeted his ears._

_Valon lowered the can and watched the doorway attentively; his legs instinctively tensing, ready in case he would have to make a quick escape or a swift ambush._

_The footfalls grew closer until the very same red head walked into the room. Valon's gaze narrowed abruptly toward the older boy as he sauntered through the entryway; looking like he owned the entire god damned world. Despite his bitter feeling's for Alister, Valon's frame relaxed, knowing that there was no real danger near by._

_Gray orbs shifted to meet bright blue and in likeness to Valon's; grew darker._

_Alister crossed his arms over his chest, "What are you staring at Crocodile Dundee?" he hissed in a miffed tone of voice. Valon bit his tongue while his pale fingers clenched around the aluminum can; causing the material to bend and twist beneath his fingertips. _

_"Oy Bluey, why don' you cut out all the nicknames," he growled out lowly. So far Alister had come up with a large conglomerate of nicknames for Valon. Most revolving around his Australian heritage such as, Crocodile Hunter, Crocodile Boy, Crocodile Dundee, Kangaroo Jack, Steve Irwin, and thousands more. Honestly Valon couldn't hazard a guess as to why the boy considered crocodiles to be a large symbol of Australia. Right off the top of his head he could think of plenty, far, more appropriate animals._

_Quite frankly after an entire month of hearing them Valon had grown just a little bit sick of it._

_A smug smirk appeared on the pale boy's features, "Why would I do that?" he pondered aloud. It was an obvious fact that Valon and Alister didn't get along. So the response was just as expected as it always was; Alister would do anything to ruffle Valon's feathers. The smile instantly faded; however, and the expression was replaced by a warning glare. "Look hedgehog, when are you gonna get it through that thick skull of yours that you don't fit in around here."_

_Valon glowered at the other, "Says who?" he interrogated rhetorically. "I don' care what you think about me. Ya got that Pretty boy? Wether you like it or not I'm not leavin' until I got a reason ta go," he informed him firmly. The defensive glint in his gaze intensified, "And _you_ have to get it through _your_ head that not everythin' revolves aroun' you just cause your lil brotha' got blown up."_

_Instantaneously Alister's rather passive persona ignited and exploded into a roaring fire of fury. He took a few quick steps toward Valon and grabbed the front of his shirt roughly with both hands, "What did you just say!" he shouted at him; shaking the Aussie threateningly._

_The can that had been clenched in the Australian's hand fell to the ground; sending the contents of it splashing all over the tiled floor. _

_The blistering hatred in the elder's eyes was matched by an animalistic aggression that seemed to have been haunting Valon's gaze for much too long. "You heard me!" he spat venomously in Alister's face. _

_Alister's fist reared back and came down roughly against Valon's face. The teen cried out as his body was sent flying and his back smashed against the damp floor. He sat up quickly though and wiped the blood, that was now trickling down the side of his mouth, off with his hand. He spared the crimson smear a glance before he glared back up at the still seething teen, who's gray eyes were filled with detest now._

_"And you think you're so much better! What the fuck did you even lose!" he shouted at the youth. Alister's cold eyes grew even icier as hissed in a rough timbre, "A stupid church and a useless nun!"_

_Crystal sphere's grew round as the snake like voice rang through his ears. The words vibrated and bounced off the walls of his brain; growing sharper and louder the more they smashed against his subconscious. The rest of Alister's speech had faded away leaving only two of his words to jeer against Valon's brain._

**Useless Nun.**

_Valon's eyes sparked and a menacing snarl tore through his throat, "She wasn' useless!" he shrieked jumping back to his feet and punching Alister square in his jaw. The red head's eyes widened in pain as he stumbled backwards from the sheer force of the blow._

_A twisted chuckle emitted the red head; however, while a sick grin appeared on his face, "Heh. She is now," he snickered. Valon growled loudly and seized the snickering duelist by his collar and punched him again, "Don' you dare say that about her!" he shouted._

_A maniacally pleased laugh tore from Alister's bloody lips, "Doesn't feel so good does it?" he taunted. "And what's worse is that my brother was killed accidentally, but that bitch was burned up on purpose."_

_Valon snapped._

_He threw the other onto the floor and pinned him against the cold surface. His fists collided with every section of the older boy's body, each blow returning with even more force than the last. The anger and resentment fueled his movements, and the sight of the boy's laughing face becoming tainted with blood and bruises only spurred him on._

_"Don' call her that! She had more of a right ta live than you eva will!" he screamed pressing his left hand against the red head's windpipe while his right hand came down mercilessly against Alister's face. The laughing that had been taunting Valon was ceased abruptly by this and was replaced with the frantic sound of choking. "Don' eva talk about her like that again! So help me I'll kill you!" _

_Alister began struggling frenetically beneath Valon; desperate to breathe and escape the painful barrage. Valon snarled incandescently when he saw this and violently slammed the others head back, which caused the back of Alister's skull to collide sharply with the ground. _

_It was only after that sickening crack had sounded did Valon finally release the elder duelist's throat. The strident noise had shaken him out of his scarlet tinted sight. Immediately Alister began coughing and gasping; choking on the air that he took in. _

_Valon panted hoarsely; growling underneath his breath. Not even the sight of Alister battered and bruised; writhing in pain and gasping for air was able to satisfy the venomous malice within him. _

_However, Valon quickly got off the boy and fled the scene._

_..._

_"Fuckin' Alister!"_

_*pant* *pant*_

_"GOD DAMNIT!"_

_Valon shouted and swore as loud as he could while his sore fists pounded against the brick wall of the alley he had escaped into right outside of his living space. It was purely out of instinct that he had chosen to run away._

_It was his nature now._

_Fight as hard as you can and then run as fast as you can before the blaring sound of sirens can catch up to you. Fight and flee. Fight and run before anyone can grab you and drag you away. Fight and run...fight and run. Fight and run...Survive._

_"What are you doing out here?"_

_Valon's eyes widened and he turned sharply only to be met with the sight of Raphael standing behind him, looking placid as ever, instead of a police officer. Valon sniffled and vainly tried to push back the moisture that had begun to build along the edges of his dark lashes. His reddening sphere's glared with an exhausted spite. An exhaustion that had been plaguing Valon for years. He was sick and tired of fighting and running. He was sick of having to survive the way he did. He hated carrying around this hatred and coupling it with the loneliness that only made the numbness fade away._

_Valon could feel the Orichalcos surging through him at this thought; it's darkness eagerly surrounding him to soothe away his pain. The dark green symbol materialized on his forehead almost transparently as the red haired orphan's words rang painfully through his head. It's energy coursed through his veins; trying to numb the brunt of his agony, but even the symbol could only do so much. _

_Raphael's gaze remained calm, "I saw what you did to Alister," he stated softly. Watching the emerald mark pale on the fair skinned child's head until it disappeared completely._

_"And!" Valon snapped. "Who the fuck cares about him!"_

_Raphael didn't answer though. He didn't head the youth's comment, he merely continued on as if Valon had never spoken, "I took him back to his room. You beat him up pretty badly; gave him a concussion." he informed the orphan evenly._

_Valon stepped forward boldly, "Good!" he barked. "I'm glad that bastard's in pain!" he declared._

_Raphael raised a slender brow at this, "What's wrong with you?" he asked mildly. Wondering why Valon was acting up so dramatically, considering that the Aussie had behaved rather meekly around him until now._

_Valon growled at him, "Nothin'!" he retorted. "Just leave me alone!" he ordered the blonde. However, the taller duelist did nothing but stand completely still. For some reason it caused the brunette's hostility to swell within him. The hatred for Alister, for the things he said, the pain he harbored, the survival he no longer cared for, all came to a head._

_He lunged at the Raphael; attacking him with the same ferocity he had shown Alister. _

_Dark blue water's widened briefly in surprise upon seeing Valon's reaction. The older duelist wordlessly dodged the younger brunette's punches with ease. He only watched him in a surprised silence while Valon shut his eyes tightly; trying to resist the intense sting._

_Slowly, Valon's fury began to dwindle and his speed decreased as a result of the suppressed emotions that were weighing down on his subconcious. He continued throwing punches with just as much intent; the firmly imbedded instinct to fight, run, and survive influencing him even though he no longer wished to follow it's guidance. His barrage was suddenly halted when his right fist was expertly caught in Raphael's much larger hand._

_A choked sob escaped the Aussie's lips as it mingled with a growl._

_Slender brows creased in confusion upon seeing this, "Why are you doing this?" Raphael asked. Feeling a spark of concern when he noticed the distinct difference in the younger boy's actions. The anger wasn't the same...it was full of sorrow and pain. His fists reacted in frustration at having no other known outlet to use to express the agony that had collectively boiled up inside of him._

_Valon's vision blurred as thick tears continued to build; creating a cloudy wall. The brunette growled louder, the elder's words flying right past him, for his ears had long since refused to listen. The tears he despised so much burned his eyes while he threw his other fist out; only to have it instantly caught by Raphael's other hand. _

_Valon weakly attempted to struggle away from the unwanted grip, but his will had diminished alongside with the rest of his energy. The teen stepped back slightly; trying to balance himself as he panted raggedly and hung his head. Whimpers and sobs he had tried to repress for years interlaced with his harsh breathing._

_"Stop."_

_The soft spoken command shot through him like an arrow, but the emotions that begged to be released, that had been begging for years, refused to allow their rampage to cease. Valon shook his head violently and abruptly began fighting against Raphael's grip once more, "NO!" he screamed deafeningly._

_His head whipped up and tear filled crystal's stared with a misplaced anger into dark cobalt iris's. "She didn't deserve to die! She wasn' even supposed to be in the church at night!" he shouted as the tears finally fell and coursed down his flushed bruised cheeks. The admittance had finally been voiced, the secret thoughts he had locked away in his mind and had beaten away into submission suddenly broke free. _

_And now he couldn't stop his mouth._

_The blonde listened, but kept his hold steady to assure that Valon would be unable to tear away from him and inflict even more damage onto himself._

_The shouting wavered as the pain filled cries overpowered them, "She shouldn't be dead..." Valon said hanging his head again in a strange form of defeat, or acceptance. Perhaps it was relief, relief that finally the secret's that Valon had been dragging along with him were out. That the one thing that had truly been causing him his torment was now...free. _

_Someone knew now._

_He didn't have to be the only one to carry the knowledge around. Someone knew of the regret. _Finally_ he admitted the grief he had felt upon seeing that church burning down. The regret that he had not been there to save his only caretaker. The unfelt blame that he directed towards her at knowing she shouldn't have been there at night. The blame he put onto himself for allowing it all to happen._

_For not being able to save her._

_Raphael stared down at the top of the brunette's head watching as his shoulders began to shake, "She wasn't useless...She shouldn't have had ta die..." he whispered brokenly._

_Blue orbs softened with something akin to understanding when this was voiced. Raphael slowly released the boy's bleeding fists and allowed the Aussie teenager to stumble backwards. Valon shoved his back up against the brick wall and quickly sank down; crossing his arms over his knee's and burying his face in them as the grief racked his body._

_For a moment Raphael just stood there staring down at the Australian with pity, but then carefully stepped forward toward the youth. Ever so discreetly he imitated the brunette's position and sat himself down against the wall alongside the sobbing child. He drew his knee's up slightly and rested his elbows on his knee's while glancing sideways at the boy._

_Valon's entire body had curled into a tight ball; his shoulder and back trembled at the force of his cries, which seemed to take on a muffled echo in the air surrounding them. They were heartfelt and long...they were choked down and then released with the deepest expressions of pain that the brunette could muster. They were genuine...and long overdue._

_"I-I couldn' save her," Valon's watery voice suddenly sounded from the ball. Raphael's sideways stare remained on the duelist intently; listening carefully to everything Valon had to say. "She shouldn' have died.." he sobbed out. "W-Why didn' I get there soona'," he asked himself; hammering down into the nail of guilt that he had stuck inside of himself long ago._

_The blonde's gaze softened further at hearing this._

_"I-I should have been there for her...l-like she was there for me." he confessed aloud, his voice constricting as the tears fell faster. He pressed his head further into his arms while his pale blood smudged finger's clenched desperately around his own arms; digging into them in order to feel somewhat grounded._

_"I-I should...h-have been there...t-ta help her," he cried softly, his entire body quaking upon the phrase._

_Raphael gazed commiseratively at the youth and lifted up the arm closest to the brunette. He gently wrapped it around the other's shoulder's; eliciting a choked sound of surprise from the boy while his shivering silhouette shuttered beneath the touch._

_And then Raphael said the one phrase that Valon had never been told when the fire was started, the one thing that he needed to hear._

_"..It wasn't your fault."_

_That low whisper of reassurance was all it took for the weeping to grow louder. But this time it wasn't completely caused by agony...it was of relief. Relief that Valon had been told the thing he had subconsciously been longing for someone, anyone, to tell him. All he had ever wanted was for someone to tell him that it wasn't his fault. That he wasn't the one to blame for her death._

_Valon vaguely registered the feeling of Raphael's arm tightening around his shoulders reassuringly._

_And for some reason Valon was okay with it. It...made him feel better to know that he was there with him. For the first time since...she had died...someone's presence actually felt consoling to him._

_Raphael didn't say another word after that though. He only sat there beside Valon as he cried and kept his arm around him; his eyes never leaving the teenager's form. _

_He could have said more...but he didn't have to. It would only be padding to the one phrase he had already uttered out. That was the only one that mattered._

_After an hour or so Valon's cries seemed to slow and quiet; subduing themselves with time. The brunette teen shifted subtly and lifted his head up from his arms; sniffling quietly while his red rimmed baby blue eyes stared at the ground. The tears had dried on his face leaving his cheeks flushed and damp in the water's midst. The trembling of his body had pacified itself mostly, leaving him to shudder every so often._

_He sniffled a couple more times while he stared at the black pavement beneath him. He focused soley on the feeling of all of the emotions he had previously despised and ignored...vacating him. They exuded his body slowly, having finally been set free and expressed in the way that they had been desiring._

_They had found the outlet they had never been allowed._

_Raphael took in a soft breath through his nose and released it while using the hand still on Valon's shoulder to rub the child's back before patting it gently._

_"You'll be alright," he assured silently in a mildly confident tone. _

_It was at that that Valon turned his head and met the older boy's gaze. The emotion that he saw reflected in dark cobalt water's was sincere though and understanding. And it set Valon's nerves at ease to see it. In a quick instance the Aussie felt his trepidation and fear of the older blonde disperse from his mind, and instead his caution was replaced by a bond of trust that Raphael seemed to reciprocate. _

_Valon lifted his sleeve up and wiped his eyes and his face off. When he lowered his hand he opened his mouth and took in a deep shaky breath and exhaled it. For a moment he stared at Raphael as if trying to find something hidden on the older boy._

_Raphael shifted though breaking the eye contact between them in order to regain stimulation in his limbs. The blonde sighed softly and reached into his pocket; rummaging through it while he spoke, "Let me see your hands," he told the boy._

_Valon blinked in question while he uncrossed his arms and allowed his legs to straighten themselves before him. "Why?" he asked confusedly._

_Raphael's hand emerged holding a role of bandages within it, "Your hands are still bleeding," he replied._

_Valon glanced down and lifted up his hands so that his palms were facing up. He could see the smears of crimson blotching his pale skin. He turned his hands over and stared at the ugly cuts on his knuckles. He grimaced at the sight of them; they were still bleeding, sending tendrils of scarlet down his hands staining his flesh._

_"Oh...right," he breathed out and offered his hand to the older blonde who cradled it with a surprising gentleness. Raphael unrolled the bandages and ripped off a small section of his shirt and began cleaning off the other's appendage._

_Valon raised a brow, "Hey," he said quietly earning the duelist's attention. Raphael peered at the Aussie, prompting him to continue, "How did you know that I'd be hurt?" he questioned wondering why the teen would just randomly carry around a role of bandages._

_Raphael only shrugged his broad shoulders, "Well after seeing the number you did on Alister I figured that you wouldn't have gotten away without a scratch or two," he explained knowingly. Valon nodded in understanding as Raphael continued._

_"Don't listen to what Alister says by the way," he told the youth. "He's only trying to get a rise out of you. He doesn't get along with anybody really so just try to ignore him. Chances are that whatever he said to make you angry he didn't even mean anyways."_

_Valon snorted however and rolled his eyes, "Sure seemed like he meant it," he muttered out._

_Raphael chuckled quietly, surprising Valon once more, "He's just hot headed." he answered. Once again Raphael met Valon's lighter eyes, "You should know that people say a lot of things they don't mean when they're angry." he said redolently with a soft smile._

_..._

"Valon?"

"Valon?"

"Valon wake up."

A soft hesitant voice drifted through the brunette's ears; gently waking him from his reminiscent slumber. His lashes fluttered open to expose somnolent sapphire's that stared up at a familiar darkened ceiling. The memory slowly faded and the colors of the images ran down; smudging the pictures like when water is splashed onto paint.

The weight settled on him again awakening him into reality when he felt something shaking his arm. He blinked a few times and turned his head only to be met with a pair of bright scarlet eyes that were gazing anxiously at him in the dark.

His body was fully alert when he realized who had woken him up, and this caused him to sit up on his elbows and rub his eyes. He looked back at the blonde with worry masking his features, "Joey? What's wrong? Why are you up so late?" he whispered tiredly.

It had been a week. A full week that Joey had been staying here at Doma. Nothing much had really occurred over that time span though...much to Valon's disappointment. Joey's fever had kicked back up...and then had gone down again, and then the process repeated like a roller coaster.

Joey had another shower and...ate maybe a few bites and that was pretty much it. His fever had finally started to consistently diminish this morning and the blonde had been sleeping for most of the day.

Possibly the only thing of significance that had taken place was their conversations.

Joey had told him more about the 'Mai' person he had spoken vaguely of before. She seemed to be the only one that Joey still talked fondly of. As Joey had put it previously she was the only real one because she was the only one who had left him and had not 'pretended'.

Golden strands fell delicately over Joey's forehead, the sleep mussed amber locks framing the boy's tanned feature's artfully as his flushed lips parted to draw in a baited breath. The blonde's brow was creased faintly through the darkness of the room and his bright ruby eyes shone brightly; expressing hesitance and unease.

The younger boy was kneeling on the ground beside Valon's bed and his fingers were still placed pleadingly on the Aussie's mattress; near his arm.

Joey face contorted momentarily while he shifted in his kneeling position, "U-Umm," he muttered reluctantly keeping his voice softer than needed. Valon stared down at his charge patiently awaiting for his response as the young duelist stammered.

Scarlet sea's quivered while they looked into crystal spheres and then away from them, "I-I was wondering if I-I could...uhm," he murmured pausing again despite how eagerly he had awoken the brunette. It was strange how all of a sudden his confidence just seemed to come back and then leave him once more so quickly.

Valon blinked a few times staring at the golden haired youth in a mild bemusement.

"Yes?" Valon prompted softly. "Wonderin' if you could what?" he encouraged the boy supportively.

Joey's slim finger's picked at the elder's sheets, "I-If I could...sleep here," he whispered out mutely.

Valon's eyes widened slightly, "Huh?" he breathed out. The blush grew dark on the young blonde's cheeks, "Why do ya want ta sleep here, mate? Somethin' the matta'?" he inquired concernedly.

Joey shuffled keeping his eyes on the ground, "N-No...not..not exactly," he replied. "I-I...I just had a bad dream that's all..." he admitted. Joey's cheeks grew redder, "B-But now that I think about it this is pretty stupid of me," he feigned chuckling. "I'll just let you go back to sleep," he started; shuffling up from his spot on the ground to make a hasty retreat.

Valon smiled and shook his head, "No you're not," he told the boy assuredly.

Joey immediately stopped and looked up at the other; blinking with doe-like eyes.

Valon chuckled and scooted aside; pulling back the covers, "Come on, get in," he ushered the blonde with a gentle jerk of his head. The smile on his face grew when Joey eagerly scurried up from the ground and into his bed.

Valon sighed softly and threw the covers back so that they covered them both. He settled back down while Joey nudged closer to him; burying his head into the nape of the brunette's neck. Joey closed his eyes and breathed evenly causing Valon to smile through the dimness. He raised his arm up and used it to encircle the teen's side, giving Joey more room to nuzzle against his shoulder.

The biker breathed in a deep contented breath as his lashes slipped down to rest against his cheeks. Gently, he rested the side of his head against the top of Joey's golden hair, careful not to disturb his slumber.

"G'night Joey," he whispered into the darkening night.

TBC

_**Wow...weird. Guys this whole flashback Valon was something i thought up randomly and i was like aww that's kinda cute. Then i was like huh...should i actually write that... Then I was like yeah sure but way later in compensation. Then I was trying to figure out what the next chapter should be and I was like...fuck it we'll do this. Lol I really needed there to be a time skip. So sorry guys but...I realized jsut how fucking slow this was moving so I had to speed it up a tad. Lol well I really liked wriitng Valon's thing. Yeah m'not saying I would write yaoi fucs about Raphael and Valon together but...I think they're just very sweet! Lol! And besides I really like Valon's whole pent up feeling what nots and his connection to the nun! Yay! Lol well anyways...it's funny I never had the orichacos een showing up in this chapter at first and then i thought about mai when she was dueling joey and I was like...yes.**_

_**Lol! Okay and guys if any of you were wondering in the flashback thing Valon is supposed to be 14..I stated that in the last chapter. Alister's supposed to be around 16..so in the flashback he doesn't totally look like a transvestite...he's still got some of the shag in his hair and he doesn't yet wear a training bra LOL! Okay and Raphael is supposed to be like 18...or around then honestly it jsut works but then again that would make him close to 30 in this present story...we'll ignore that. Whatever he'd be like 27 or something. Yes well then if you didn't catch that whole Raphael thing interacting with Alister at first it's supposed to be like...Raphael was here first so...he's kinda the expert. And he's sort of like the person who consoled those two. Well it was never stated with Alister but it's supposed to be something like that. Okay! Sorry if it kinda sucks at the end. What else...Oh well...i thought alister's nicknames were kinda funny. Don't know why um that's pretty much it if I keep going these notes will be longer then the chapter. REVIEW!**_


End file.
